Naruto to Hanabi no Kuronikuru ナルトと花火はクロニクル
by Spark of Fate
Summary: Four years have past since Uchiha Madara died. When Naruto learns of a new threat, what must he do to save the world from the onslaught of Bijū. Series being REBOOTED as "Chronicles of Hanabi and Naruto". I'm sorry, but I didn't like where this was going after I re-read it again. Naruto was getting OP.
1. 01 Four Years Later 四年後

Naruto and Hanabi Chronicles

Naruto to Hanabi no Kuronikuru

ナルトと花火はクロニクル

* * *

Important Info

- I do not own Naruto -

- I will try my best to use proper English and Japanese Romaji-

- Constantly keeping up with the latest chapters of Naruto -

- I will do my best to be accurate to the manga more so than the anime -

- My inspiration for this fanfic pairing is The Ice Princess of Konoha -

- This is will be an M rated fanfic for several reasons -

- Last updated 26AUG2012 -

* * *

Author's Announcement

This is my reboot of Konohagakure's Firework. I set the pace in KF too fast for the characters and I decided to scrap it, go with the original idea, and set it at a more realistic pace. There were many changes done to the series that I couldn't possibly just replace the chapters. I noticed many problems myself after doing more research, thank you Naruto Wikia and several miscellaneous sites, and was forced to revise almost everything.

For those that don't know, Naruto to Hanabi no Kuronikuru is Romaji for 'Naruto and Hanabi Chronicle'. Please don't kill me my fans/ex-fans, I really couldn't see another way out. BTW, I'm looking for betas, so if you're interested, please contact me! Please REVIEW after you read this chapter! Enjoy the reboot!

* * *

Prologue to Naruto to Hanabi no Kuronikuru

Four full years have passed since Naruto Uzumaki stopped Madara Uchiha from completing his 'Moon's Eye Plan'. Here is a list of significant events that have happened since then: Naruto has complete control over the Kyūbi no Yōko that is sealed within him, thus having a Tailed Beast Mode and the Uchiha clan went extinct.

During the first three after defeating Madara, Naruto has also calmed down from his hyper activeness of his youth and grown more mature. Naruto has diversified himself in Ninjutsu and learned the way of the Gōken, the Kawazu Kumite and Jikūkan Kata.

Kakashi Hatake took back his former job of Head ANBU. When Naruto joined the ranks of ANBU, he became second in charge, serving directly underneath his former sensei, Kakashi. After three years, Naruto decided he was tired of all the assassination missions and quit as an ANBU and returned to his rank as an S-Ranked Jounin with the nickname 'Naruto the Kyūbi Sennin'.

Tsunade is still the Godaime Hokage; Naruto is the last Jinchūriki, as the other eight of the Bijūs sealed within Gedō Mazō and after the recent break up with Hinata Hyūga, Naruto left the village to travel the five nations once again, observing the state of things with a more opened mind. Soon enough, on Naruto's twenty-first birthday, Naruto will be able to enter the Yondaime Hokage's Vault, where all the secrets of both Uzumaki and Namikaze clans were hidden. Without further delay, let's start this series off!

* * *

Chapter One

Four Years Later

四年後

Dark clouds cover the sky, blocking out almost all sunlight. A shadow appears through the thick mist and the light drizzle falls from the heavens as figure heads west, towards the home of the deceased Nagato of the Rinnegan. The outline of the shadowy figure becomes clearer as the mist slowly begins to dissipate while the rain begins to pick up. "Man… Good thing I'm wearing a thick cloak. I must be near Amegakure no Sato."

The deep voice echoed through the damp woods and down the beaten road. With each passing minute, the rain becomes heavier ever so slightly. "I guess I might just get to see where Nagato came from after all." Suddenly his feet begin to sink into the muddy path.

"Damn it… I guess I have to just to use chakra to pass through here before I get to the asphalt." The figure brought his fingers together to make the hand sign of the Ram. An invisible amount of chakra poured into the traveler's feet and he marched forward, stepping only on the surface of the muddy trail, making little splashes.

An hour passes by and the once dense fog cleared up into a light shroud. The figure, near the height of one hundred and eighty centimeters, stepping forth from the depths of obscurity and reveals himself to be a shinobi, bearing the hitai-ate of the Konohagakure no Sato upon his head, with the kanji characters for 'Toad' and 'Sennin' to the sides of the symbol. Covered in a khaki-colored cloak that hid everything but his feet, he marched on, his golden hair damped by the rain and his piercing blue eyes looking forward.

Five long minutes passed ever so slowly until the shinobi spotted something in the distance. "Finally, I see solid ground!" The figure shouted out as he spotted a dark gray road at the edge of the thick, muddy forest. Suddenly, the traveler sprinted above the wet path, splashing mud with each step, but taking another step before the splashes of mud could land upon his legs. The figured jumped, tumbling a few times in mid air and landed on top of the hill, landing on the solid ground.

"It feels good to-" The wander was cut off by a sudden gust of wind blowing against his figure, pushing him back slightly before adjusting his stance to offset the constant strong gust of wind. The figure lifted left hand to create a shield from gust and looked up to the sky, seeing numerous pieces of square papers fly towards him, slowly collecting themselves together into a womanly shape before the blonde youth.

The papers collected themselves together, as the wind died down, to reveal a beauty with vibrant blue hair, her bangs flowing down to her chin, the bottom lip pierced and the rest of her pulled into a bun at the back of her head as she wore a gray cloak that covered the rest of her body. The blonde-haired boy looked up and saw her paper flower stuck above her right ear. His blue eyes met her amber eyes and pierced into her soul as a smile grew upon his face. _'She's as beautiful as I remember.'_ The shinobi sighed lightly before speaking. "Hello Konan."

His deep voice ranged out to Konan's ears as a light blush appeared against her ivory skin as a gentle smile shown itself to the traveler. "I've been waiting for you Naruto." Her voice sweetly ranged out with a delightful tone. The beauty wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a tender hug, giving him a soft kiss on his whiskers. _I was wondering if you would ever come._

Naruto's hands protruded forth from the sleeves and placed them underneath Konan's shoulders, gently tracing her curves down her side before they came to a stop at her hips. He gently applied a little force and pushed the pale Konan back to where their eyes met once again. "You knew I would be coming when I felt ready for the task before me. So what's the next step?" Naruto gently brought his left hand off her hips and brushed her blue hair way from her cheeks before shoving his hands in the pockets of his cloak.

Konan closed her eyes and inhaled sharply at the touch of Naruto's warm skin against her ice cold hands. Slowly, the rain came to a stop before the Sun finally peaking through the clouds once again, bearing its warmth upon the two figures. "We have to head to the tallest building of Amegakure no Sato. Once there, I'll show you what the next step is." Konan turned away from Naruto and pointed up to the desired location.

Naruto traced the imaginary line her index pointed out and looked upon the hidden village that seemed to be ahead of their time. Naruto finally spotted the tallest skyscraper and wrapped his arms around Konan's waist, causing her to blush once again. "We'll be there in no time." Naruto flashed his foxy grin and flared into his Tailed Beast Mode before both Konan and himself vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

A blinding flash of light appeared and disappeared in an instant, leaving a man and a woman in its wake. Naruto glances down to the woman, who is a decade older than him, yet seem to be the same age as when they first met. "Ok, we're on the roof. Now what do we do?"

The steady wind that is whipping away the clouds also whips the blue hair away from her cheeks as she looks up to Naruto, staring at his golden spikes as they glisten in the sunlight and sway with the breeze. Konan quickly redirected her eyes to the door leading to the level below. "Follow me." Konan right hand lingered towards Naruto's left hand, grasping his hand as she took a step towards the door.

Each step Naruto takes to follow Konan, the more sunlight shines out through the clouds, shining upon Konan's beautiful blue hair. _Man, I never thought she looked this beautiful. For Twenty-Nine, she looks pretty young… Curse you Ero-Sennin! You now have me checking out girls. If I start pepping at girls through a telescope, Sakura-chan is going to hit me like how Oba-chan used to hit Ero-Sennin…_ Naruto snapped back to reality and noticed Konan leading him through the rooftop door and down a flight of stairs.

Konan held firmly onto Naruto's hand, her fingers interlaced with his intentionally, as she led him down a flight of stairs. Konan's spare hand wrapped around a doorknob, turning it and pushing open the steel door. Konan pulls Naruto through the door and into a big empty room with gray, tiled floors and a few windows here and there along the concrete walls. "Naruto, there's someone who wants to speak to you."

Konan closed her eyes and performed five hand signs. _Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon, Pray._ On the last thought, Konan clapped her hands in a praying form. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!" The floor in front of Konan started to push up as a wooden box begun to break through it with the name 'Nagato' engraved on the front in Kanji.

Slowly, the lid to the wooden box fell forward, landing on the ground with a loud thud, revealing a slightly decayed, gray skinned, uncrippled, twenty-five year old body of Nagato. The revived Nagato brushed away his long red hair from his eyes, revealing a milky white Rinnegan piercing into Naruto. A smile crept along his face at the sight of Naruto and mumbled after stepping out of the coffin. "So it's that time already. How much time is left?"

Konan walked closer to Nagato before replying. "The Gedō Mazō has about a year or two left before it breaks due to the unbalance in the powers sealed within it." Konan shifted her gaze from Nagato's Rinnegan to Naruto's blue eyes.

"Wait, how can you be alive, Nagato? I swore you died after you used the Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu! You were even sealed away by Itachi's Sword of Totsuka"

Naruto took a step back away from Nagato, not knowing whether they were going to fight again or not.

Nagato raised his hands up in a surrendering posture before speaking. "Naruto, calm down. One, I'm technically still dead and two; we're not going to fight, not yet at least. I just want to help you become stronger for the up coming battle."

"Wait, what up coming battle, and what do you mean by 'not yet'?" Naruto glared at Nagato with hatred burning in his eyes. "All I know is that Konan told me to come see HER when I needed help to become stronger." Naruto redirected his sight towards Konan and noticed she was avoiding eye contact with him.

Nagato turned his head, resting his sight upon Konan as well, before speaking in a soft, yet punishing tone. "I see. Why haven't you told him Konan? Naruto needs to know what he's up against."

"I… I just thought… That you should tell him. I didn't fell right for me to tell him his destiny." Konan slightly blushed as her amber orbs met with Naruto's blue orbs.

"Fair enough, Konan." Nagato turned his head once again and looked at the last Jinchūriki. "Naruto, The Gedō Mazō only has a year or two left before it shatters, releasing the eight Bijūs, one by one, upon the world. Good news is that you can save the world. Bad news is that if you do not become strong enough in time, then you won't be able to save the world and the Bijūs will run ramped in the world once again."

"Why does everything have to fall upon me? I mean come on, sure I don't want the world to fall into chaos, but I can't take on eight Bijūs!" Naruto felt like he wanted to bang his head against the wall out of frustration. For some reason the fate of the world always seem to fall into his hands and he was tired of it.

Nagato stepped forward and firmly placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto, just calm down. Before we start the training, I have to do something."

"Like what? What can you do that could possibly do that could help me?" Naruto yelled out in frustration, shoving Nagato's hands off his shoulder. "Why does everything have to be shoved upon me? I just want to live a normal life!"

Nagato closed his eyes and sighed deeply before opening them again. "But Naruto, you have to do this. Some people have to live unfair lives. Some people are meant have bad childhoods so they can become better people. Some people have to save the world, whether it's once, twice, or several times. You have to do what I couldn't. I tried to bring peace upon the world with the wrong manner while you try to do it correctly."

"Yeah, I know, I'm the 'Child of Destiny', 'We are the Children of Destiny', and 'I hold the power to either save the world or destroy it'. Ojiji-sama already told me this, but I don't know what to do? How am I supposed to save the world from EIGHT Bijūs almost as strong as the Kyūbi?" Naruto exasperated, running his fingers through his dimly-lit golden hair with frustration running through his fingers.

"That's why I'm here. Konan, do you have the special fuda kunai ready?" Nagato turned his head to see Konan scribbling the last kanji on a red fuda tag before performing a single handed Ram hand sign and wrapping it around the hilt of the kunai.

"Ready!" Konan jumped back onto her feet and forced the kunai into the back of Nagato's head. Gradually, his flesh turned from decaying gray to living white while his eyes turned from a milky white to the abnormal purplish-gray color and his hair regained its lustrous shine, but for some reason Nagato retains his individuality instead of being controlled by Konan.

"Ok, now that I've returned more so to the living, I can proceed." Nagato raised his hand and placed two fingers between Naruto's eye brows. "Now, let's unlock your new power Naruto. Follow me." Nagato exited the room swiftly, through the same door from earlier and walked up the stairs and exited out to the roof with Naruto and Konan trailing behind. "Konan, stay here."

Naruto pulled his hood over his hair to shield himself from the heavy pelting of the rain which had returned from out of nowhere. "What are we doing up here?" Naruto examined the rooftop and watched as Nagato pointed towards woods and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Take us there, where we won't be disturbed." Nagato demanded quietly.

Naruto simply nodded as he flared into his Tailed Beast Mode and both of them vanished in a flash of yellow light.

A blinding flash of yellow light lit the dense woods near Amegakure no Sato. Naruto still in his Tailed Beast Mode stared at Nagato, reverting back to his normal state.

Nagato's eyes shifted to meet Naruto's before speaking. "If you don't give it your all, you won't stand the slightest chance against me. If you can't stop me, I'll drag your crippled body back to the rooftop and kill Konan in front of you and then I'll kill you." Without any hesitation or warning, Nagato slammed his fist into Naruto's face and sent him flying further into the depths of the woods, commencing the fight. _Now let's see how strong you are Naruto. I want to see your powers before you activate our clan's gift._

* * *

Naruto leaned up against a tree, still in his Tailed Beast Mode, his left leg and arm broken and his cloak torn to shreds, the gray shirt he was wearing underneath has a huge cut from his right shoulder to his left waist in it and his pants was torn and frayed everywhere. Naruto grabbed his left arm with his right hand and slammed it against the tree, along with his left leg, snapping the broken bones back into place, allowing them to heal properly, as he bit down hard against his teeth, enduring the pain.

"Dammit, no matter what I do, he just keeps coming back. I ripped his head off, tore off his limbs and snapped him in half, yet he keeps coming back like nothing happened! I even grinded him to dust with my Senjutsu: Chō Ōdama Rasengan and WHY IS THERE NO BLOOD? I really might just die this time. This is not good, not good at all." Naruto pulled up his shirt to reveal two additional seals to his body.

Naruto bit his thumbs and drew a straight line of blood down two seals, one to the left side of Naruto's stomach and the other to the right. "I need to quickly release my seals." Naruto breathed heavily and before he could do any hand signs, he heard a voice echo through the forest.

"Well Naruto, since you're hiding now, maybe I should just kill Konan now?" Nagato laughed relentlessly his voice echoing off the trees in the damp, dense forest.

"NARUTO! HELP ME! HE'S REALLY ABOUT TO KILL ME!" Konan was located next to Nagato, crying as she had wires tired around her, chakra coursing through it, disrupting her own chakra and paralyzed her as she lay helplessly on the ground. Mud covering her face and robes, diamond tears seamlessly fell from her eyes with the flow of rain as rips and cuts shown throughout her robe and body.

"I have no choice. I can't wait any longer to undo these seals; I have to open some of the Hachimon." Naruto took a deep breath, pulled down his torn shirt and closed his eyes. _Kaimon! _Naruto bolted from his spot and vanished instantly, reappear next to Nagato low to the ground and kicked him into the air. _Man, I'm too tired. I have to open the second gate. Kyūmon! _Naruto inhaled deeply and jumped up. "Kage Buyo!" Naruto appeared right behind Nagato, following him like if he was his own shadow and untied his arm bandages.

Naruto's arm bandages spewed forth and wrapped around the body of Nagato. Almost instantly, Naruto and Nagato begun to spin in midair as Naruto redirected them back towards the ground. As Naruto's and Nagato's bodies came closer to the ground, Naruto released his arm bandages and jumped away, leaving Nagato to smash into the ground. "If that didn't do it, then I just can't win. I can't open up any more gates in this condition."

Naruto collapse to his knees, panting irregularly as he stared at the damp dust cloud from the impact. Slowly, Nagato's body reformed from the dust and appeared undamaged. "Is that all you got Naruto? Pathetic! I am surprised that you endured that much pain with having your left limbs broken, but this is the end for Konan and you. If you can't even beat me, you certainly can't save the world."

Nagato laughed as he walked over to sobbing woman who lay helplessly on the ground. Nagato wrapped his left hand around her throat and picked her up and laughed even louder as he stared into her eyes. "It was a mistake to resurrect me Konan. Naruto isn't ready and have to pay the price for his weakness."

Nagato slammed her up against a tree pulled back his right hand. "You better watch this Naruto. You better watch the life leave her eyes! You better watch her DIE!" Nagato thrusted his hand forward, thrusting his kunai into her gut.

"NOOOO!" Naruto's eyes flared at the sight of Konan coughing up blood and ripple-like patterned appeared throughout the secular, replacing his blue eyes with a purplish gray tint. _It's not too late! I can still save her! I HAVE TO SAVE HER! I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER PERSON DIE!_

Suddenly, Naruto woke up in a room. Quickly Naruto turned his head towards the left and noticed the blue-haired beauty standing before him. Naruto quickly panned to the right out of confusion and saw Nagato standing there with a smile on his face.

"I see you finally broke the Genjutsu Naruto. I guess Genjutsu really is your weakest area." Nagato leaned against the wall, next to a window, laughing out loud in a cheerful manner. "At least you finally awaken your Rinnegan."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, I was in a Genjutsu? No way, it didn't even look like a genjutsu! Wait, did you say that I have the Rinnegan? How did I get the Rinnegan?" Naruto ran over to window to the right of Nagato. Naruto stared at the transparent reflection of himself, trying to ignore the pelting of raindrops and the setting of the Sun against the glass. Naruto finally was able to focus on the reflection well enough to see the trademark ripple-like pattern in his eyes.

"Wait, am I going to be stuck with these eyes or can I deactivate them like the my Sharingans?" Naruto turned his head to Nagato and finally noticed that his Rinnegan was gone, replaced with black eyes after finishing his bombardment of questions.

"Does this answer your question?" Nagato laughed loudly for a few seconds before suddenly came to a random stop with a serious look on his face. "Wait, did you say 'Can I deactivate them like I can with MY Sharingans'?"

"Oh yeah… The Sharingans were gifts…" Naruto placed his hand on his chin to think for a few moments to come up with the right phrase as he deactivated his new dōjutsu. "You could say they were originally Itachi's Sharingans. Sasuke then used them and in the final fight against Madara, I received them from Sasuke."

Nagato rubbed the back of his head, rustling his red hair. Nagato replaced his apologetic expression with one of seriousness, his eyes focused upon Naruto. "So do you mind clarifying about these 'gifts' and the full circumstances which you got them?"

"Nagato, shouldn't you be talking to Naruto about his training?" Konan spoke up as she stood next to Naruto, staring has his golden spikes that glistened in the setting sun.

Nagato turned towards Naruto. "Fair enough, but I do believe we should continue this later. As for the training, I'll be your sensei for six months. By then, you should have mastered all the techniques of the Rinnegan as well as many more Elemental Ninjutsus. I will teach you to how to master all six types of Nature Manipulation and teach you how to perform Sub-Elemental Ninjutsus. Also, we will work together on forming a new Taijutsu form for you. You're ready?"

"Whoa… How am I supposed to perform Sub-Elemental Ninjutsus? I thought those were Kekkei Genkais?"

"It's part of the Rinnegan. Since it allows the user to user all six types of Nature Manipulation, it certainly allows it uses to combine those elements. Even though you can perform all sub-elements, it won't be easy. It might even take you an additional year after our training for you to master all of them. So are you ready for the training Naruto?"

The eyes of the Jinchūriki followed Nagato closely, not letting his guard down around his godfather's murderer. Even though Nagato revived everyone he killed in Konohagakure no Sato, some feelings of hatred lingered. "Hai lets begin, Nagato."

* * *

Naruto Skit:

I have no idea if this has ever been done, it probably has, but I really came up with this on my own and thought I should share it with you guys. It's just a really short and detailed version of my muse. ENJOY!

Surrounded by trees, whose leaves were swaying in the wind, there are three shinobis, two of them standing side by side, both of the wearing a midnight black coat, with a pattern of blood-red clouds on them, that extended down to their shins and the collar covered their necks.

One of them, with a towering height of one hundred and ninety-five centimeters and twenty-nine years old, has an unusual blue skin; a mask covering his whole head except for his face, bearing a metal plate upon his forehead with a single line craved through the symbol of Kirigakure no Sato that was etched into it. Underneath his beady eyes were three gills carved into his face. Strapped to his back was the famous scaly sword, Samehada, wrapped in white cloth, complete hidden from sight except for the skull-hilted handle that was protruding from behind the right shoulder.

His partner was only one hundred and seventy-five point two centimeters tall, noticeably shorter than his humanoid-shark friend. At only age eighteen, the missing-nin had his black hair pulled into a pony-tail, leaving the bangs hang to the side of his face. Upon his forehead was the hitai-ate of the Konohagakure no Sato, a single line carved through it. His eyes were a blood red color with three tomoe-shaped pupils etched into his iris.

The third shinobi was only one hundred and forty-seven point five centimeters tall and thirteen years old. The golden-spiked youth stared as the two unfriendly shinobis with a fierce gaze, anticipation their movement.

The humanoid-shark name Kisame Hoshigaki turns his head towards his partner, Itachi Uchiha, exposing his gills along his neck. "Hey Itachi, can you tell me this Jinchūriki's chakra level?"

Itachi focuses his Sharingan upon the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. "AH! I think my eyes are going to explode!" Itachi swiftly places his hands over his eyes to shield them from Naruto's chakra. "Hold on… Mangekyō Sharingan!" Itachi slowly pulls his hands away and analyzes Naruto again, his eyes taking on a different form now, which looked like a three-pointed fūma shuriken.

"Well? What's his chakra level Itachi?" Kisame asked as he pulls Samehada off his back, ready to attack.

"It's…. It's over Eight Thousand!" Itachi stuttered out with amazement, his eyes twitching with disbelief.

"WHAT? OVER EIGHT THOUSAND!" Kisame yelled out.

Some of you will be asking 'Why did he say eight thousand and not nine thousand?', well, the reason for that is because in the original Japanese DBZ series, Vegeta and Nappa both say eight thousand, while us Americans just like to 1-Up everything and say nine thousand instead… AMERICA!... Yeah…

* * *

Series Notes:

- S-Ranked Jounins are the Kage-leveled Jounins. These shinobis are given official nicknames.

- Amegakure no Sato doesn't have a Kage, but Konan is the leader of Amegakure no Sato.

- The Tailed Beast Mode is where Naruto's body is encased in chakra flames with six tomoes appearing around his neck like a necklace. Parts of his hair are clumped together, forming two horns near his hitai-ate and his new seal across his upper torso is shown through his clothing. In this form, Naruto can perform the Hiraishin no Jutsu/Flying Thunder God without a kunai.

- You know how Nagato tapped Naruto between the eyebrows? That's when Nagato transferred a copy of his abilities to Naruto, imbedding it in his mind, which is very similar to what Itachi did to Sasuke around chapter 393. Also, that's when Nagato performed the Genjutsu, so Naruto's been standing still for two hours long. Man his legs must be stiff lol. There is definitely going to be at least one more 'Itachi' poke, possibly several more.

- A transfer of power is known as a Tensha Fūin, or Transcription Seal. This is what Itachi did to Sasuke, allowing Sasuke to use Amaterasu upon seeing Madara's Sharingan.

- Itachi gave Naruto a power around chapter 366. Me personally, I think he gave me two powers. Once was the eye of his best friend. The second was Itachi's right to wield the sharingan. Him being a "Natural Born Uchiha". Kakashi can't effectively use his sharingan because he's not of the Uchiha clan, so using it puts a lot of strain on his body. If Uchiha gave this to Naruto, it would explain why he was so crippled when fighting against Sasuke before dying.

* * *

Rikudō Sennin Theory:

**Before we start, everything below is a SPOILER! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TO CHAPTER 510 OF NARUTO AND YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS, DON'T READ THIS! Also, it gets very technical, so please try stay with me here, because I don't think I could dumb this down any further, lol. ENJOY!**

So yeah, before you guys go on bashing me about making a fanfic with Naruto having a Dōjutsu and two of them at that, please hear me out, I really do have a legit reason as to why. Let's start from the beginning in an effort to keep you guys from ripping my head of with unpleasant comments because I have some relatively sound theories. First off, there was Rikudō Sennin; wielder of the Rinnegan, Jinchūriki of the Jūbi and founder of all modern Ninjutsu.

Ok, lets get three things straight: Rikudō has the Rinnegan, the Jūbi has the 'SUPER SHARINGAN', the one with nine tomoes, and when Rikudō confronted the Jūbi, Rikudō influenced the Jūbi with his Rinnegan, thus making the 'Sharinnegan' appear on the eye of the Jūbi, much like how Madara Uchiha influenced the Kyūbi to attack Konohagakure no Sato, the Kyūbi eyes had Sharingan eyes.

Here's a quick revamp of the story of Rikudō Sennin. Rikudō Sennin possessed the Rinnegan, created modern Ninjutsu, confronted the Jūbi, spilt the Jūbi in half, created the moon with half of the Jūbi inside it and sealed the other half inside him. Had twins for sons, came close to his death, separated the Jūbi inside him into nine bijūs, separated them from each other, on his death bed, the Older Twin, the Uchiha Ancestor, gained the 'eyes' of Rikudō while the Younger Twin, the Senju Ancestor, gained the 'body' of the Rikudō.

Rikudō Sennin Theory Part One: When Rikudō has the Jūbi sealed within him, the Jūbi altered, or as Kakashi puts it, mutated his DNA. The Jūbi mutated two major parts of his body; his eyes and his chakra. Why these two? It's because the 'Super Sharingan' conflicted with the Rinnegan and the chakra of the Jūbi conflicted with the chakra of Rikodou.

Rikudō Sennin Theory Part Two: The Older Twin instead of getting the Rinnegan, he received a mutated version of it, which has been given the nickname 'Swirlygan'. I'm also thinking that maybe the Uchiha Ancestor had triplets, thus dividing the mutated Rinnegan, the 'Swirlygan', between them. The first of the triplets was born with what would become the Rinnegan, the dōjutsu of the Uzumaki Clan, for it was stripped of the mutations from the Jūbi; the second of the triplets was born what would become the Sharingan, the dōjutsu of the Uchiha Clan, which is a 'blood-thinned version' of the 'Super Sharingan'; and finally, the last of the triplets would be born with what would become the Byakugan, dōjutsu of the Hyūga Clan, which was a side-effect of the mutations.

Rikudō Sennin Theory Part Three: As the triplets of the Older Twin grew up, Uchiha Rikudō, Hyūga Rikudō, and Namikaze Rikudō, they always argued about who had the stronger dōjutsu, thus creating a long-lasting feud between them. The three brothers split apart and formed their own clans, naming their clans after themselves. The Uchiha Clan, with their Sharingan, could copy almost any jutsu and predict their enemy's movement, and with the Mangekyō Sharingan, they could use jutsus unique to them. For the Hyūga Clan, they mastered their Byakugan and developed a Taijutsu style just for them, attacking the enemies from the inside and crippling them in every way possible, also, with their Three Hundred and Fifty-Nine degrees view, they could counter any Taijutsu.

Rikudō Sennin Theory Part Four: As for the Younger Twin, who received the 'body', or chakra, of Rikodou, he had triplets as well, Senju Rikudō, Namikaze Rikudō and Gai Rikudō. They too had sibling rivalry and split up, forming their own clans, which here named after them. For the Senju Clan, their chakra could be used for any elemental Ninjutsus, hence why they were known for their mastery in Ninjutsus. For the Namikaze Clan, their chakra are adapt at using the Yin-Yang chakra, which is used for medical Ninjutsu, shadow manipulation, body size alterations, Genjutsus, and the hardest one of them all, Space-Time Ninjutsus. As for the third clan, I'm thinking a clan specialized in Taijutsus, like Rock Lee or Maito Gai, and could open the Hachimon.

Rikudō Sennin Theory Part Five: So with Naruto learning the way of Maito Gai/Rock Lee and able to unlock the Hachimon, being of the Namikaze Clan gives him superior control over Yin-Yang chakra, receiving the 'Abilities of the Natural Born Uchiha' from Itachi through Tensha Fūin and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan from Sasuke, also by Tensha Fūin, and Nagato actually helping Naruto unlock his own Rinnegan, because it's the dōjutsu of the Uzumaki Clan, it gives him five 'paths' or five 'family traits', leaving only the Hyūga's 'path' out.

Rikudō Sennin Theory Part Six: With the inclusion of the Hyūga clan, Hanabi being Naruto's wife, their kids will have mastery of all six 'paths'. Also the three families from each side are rivals with their counterparts: Gai Clan – Hyūga Clan/Namikaze Clan – Uchiha Clan/Senju Clan – Uzumaki Clan.

Rikudō Sennin Theory Part Seven: Gai Clan specializes in Taijutsu, and with the Hyūga's dōjutsu, Byakugan, having up to 359 degrees of view, they can counter Taijutsu, but the Gai clan members can unlock the Hachimon, in which they can bypass the field of vision by moving at high speeds, but the Hyūga clan can perform Hakkeshō Kaiten as a defense and Hakke Rokujūyon Shō as an offense before they unleash the Hachimon.

Rikudō Sennin Theory Part Eight: With the Namikaze's natural enhanced speed, the Uchiha uses their Sharingan to capture their motion and predict what's going to happen next. While the Sharingan can also copy their abilities, the Namikaze's superior control in Yin-Yang chakra allows them to perform Genjutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu. Yet the Sharingan can see through the genjutsu but the Space-Time Ninjutsu hinders the Sharingan useless. Of course there's the Mangekyō Sharingan that levels the field a bit, with it's enhanced ability to track motion and able to cast it's own unique jutsus.

Rikudō Sennin Theory Part Nine: With the Senju Clan able to naturally use any elemental Ninjutsu, and a few are adapt enough to use sub-elemental Ninjutsu, the Uzumaki Clan's dōjutsu, Rinnegan, they can perform ANY Ninjutsu after seeing it just once, so that puts them on an even playing field as well.

Rikudō Theory Part Ten: So with Konohagakure no Sato have someone in each and every 'path', Konohagakure no Sato is probably the birth place of the Rikudō Sennin, hence why they have the six 'paths' located in one area and as to why Konohagakure no Sato houses the Rikudō Sennin Tablet in the Naka Shrine, because the Rikudō Sennin was a priest and a warrior as well, which is why he was holding a sword AND a staff when he confronted the Jūbi.

I'll be saving the extremely extensive coverage over the three dōjutsus another time, along with the Japanese Mythology names; such as Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo and Izanagi. Also, I'll be laughing my ass off if everything I said here ended up being right. Oh, and another thing, I'm not some University Professor, just some 18 year old high school graduate who understood the stuff taught in high school, lol.

* * *

Japanese Romaji Translations:

- Gōken – Strong Fist

- Kawazu Kumite – Frog Kata – Toad Sage Fist (Taught only to those who have mastered Toad Sage Mode)

- Jikūkan Kata – Space-Time Form (Rapid teleportation, uses the Hiraishin no Jutsu to connect attacks)

- Fūton – Wind Release

- Suiton – Water Release

- Katon – Fire Release

- Doton – Earth Release

- Raiton – Lightning Release

- Hitai-ate – Headband

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei – Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection

- Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu – Gedō: Art of Rinne Rebirth – Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique

- Ōjiji-sama – Great Honorable Geezer – referring to Ōgama-Sennin – Great Toad Sage

- Hachimon – Eight Inner Gates

- Kaimon – Gate of Opening

- Kyūmon – Gate of Healing

- Kage Buyo – Shadow of the Dancing Leaf

- Tensha Fūin – Transcription Seal

- Rikudō Sennin – Sage of Six Paths

- Jūbi – Ten-Tailed Beast

- Hakkeshō Kaiten – Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin

- Hakke Rokujūyon Shō – Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

* * *

Edits

26AUG2012 - Changed a few sentences and words. Did away with previous writing style. Little changes here and there. Overall, still the same chapter. Just looks a little nicer in my opinion. Eliminated most of the Japanese Romanji Translation, because most of them is obvious if you are a fan of the series.

* * *

- Chapter One -

- COMPLETE -


	2. 02 Return to Konohagakure 木の葉に戻る

Naruto and Hanabi Chronicles

Naruto to Hanabi no Kuronikuru

ナルトと花火はクロニクル

* * *

Important Info

- I do not own Naruto -

- I will try my best to use proper English and Japanese Romaji-

- Constantly keeping up with the latest chapters of Naruto -

- I will do my best to be accurate to the manga more so than the anime -

- My inspiration for this fanfic pairing is The Ice Princess of Konoha -

- This is will be an M rated fanfic for several reasons -

- Last updated 26AUG2012 -

* * *

Author's Announcement

Well guys, I have come up the second chapter of this series, and those of you have been reading since it came out, many of you will be like 'WHOA! This guy already has a second chapter up on the first day it's been out! So the third chapter should be out tomorrow! SHWEEEET!'. Well, sorry to disappoint you guys, but nope, lol. I was just finishing up the touches on this chapter when I uploaded the first one and I am NOW starting on the third chapter.

It might take a week, maybe two, or maybe less, who knows? Just be patient as I will try to make these chapters filled with such quality it will make your eyes bleed. Nah, not that good lol. Though, I will try for that in my third chapter. I'm serious about that. So the third chapter might take a while for it to come out, since I'll be trying to detail it until MY eyes bleed, lol.

Also, if you haven't figured it out, the dates in the 'Important Info section above is in military format, as in year, month, day. No spaces, no hyphens, no slashes, just numbers back-to-back. Also if you have any suggestions for Naruto's new Taijutsu form, whether it's in English or Japanese Romaji, prefer JR, pm me please and which ever one I like most, I'll post it in the next chapter! Anyways, enough of my random rambling, enjoy the second chapter!

As of 25AUG2012, this chapter, along with the series is being edited before I post my latest chapter. I wanted to restructure each chapter to have a cleaner look to them. That's all.

* * *

Replies to Chapter One Reviews

To Muroshi & Z: Thank you for pointing out the Sannin/Sennin mistake. Some things I just can't catch myself. The necessary changes have been made. Thank you for catching my mistake!

To Z: As for the Tomoe and the Magatama, that is correct, the Magatama is a necklace, but Naruto isn't wearing a necklace, and since Magatama is a jade in the form of a tomoe that is strung together as a necklace, the objects around Naruto is not a magatama. My theory is that it's just etched onto the skin, like the new fuin, throughout Naruto's upper body. Since the six tomoes that appear around his neck is not solid, I refer to them as tomoes and not magatama.

Also, a little tid-bit of info, three tomoes are called Mitsudomoe, so the design of the Sharingan and Curse Seal of Heaven is a Mitsudomoe. Also, the combination of Tailed Beast Mode and Sennin Mode is not weird at all. Not in my opinion. Also, just in case if you were wondering, since Naruto has complete control over the Kyubi, the two Elder Sage Toads, Shima and Fukasaku, should be able to merge to his shoulders, theoretically speaking.

To sabbath9997 & The Last Rising Of The Phoenix: Thank you for your kind comments. I hope I updated soon enough, lol.

To IfOnlyIf: Naruto didn't inherited the Sharingan from a corpse, he inherited it from Itachi and Sasuke while they were alive through Tensha Fuin, or Transcription Seal, which is exactly what Itachi did to Sasuke to give him Amaterasu which activates automatically by the sight of Uchiha Madara's Sharingan. As for Naruto getting the Rinnegan, Nagato is Nagato Uzumaki, meaning he is related to Naruto, thus making the Rinnegan the dojutsu of the Uzumaki Clan… Not kidding. I read the weekly manga chapters of Naruto that are released in Japan.

As for Nagato attacking Konan, well, Naruto doesn't know that much about Nagato in the first place, understand? They haven't been lifelong friends, so Naruto knows next to nothing about Nagato. So Naruto doesn't know what to expect from Nagato. Sure, Nagato wouldn't really hurt Konan, but it was a Genjutsu, so it doesn't matter. All the Genjutsu was used for was to help Naruto experience the necessary feeling to unlock the dojutsu of his clan, the Rinnegan. As for Nagato telling Naruto about the Rinnegan, that was explained in the six-month skip.

* * *

Last Chapter

Four Years Later

四年後

Nagato turned towards Naruto. "Fair enough, but I do believe we should continue this later. As for the training, I'll be your sensei for six months. By then, you should have mastered all the techniques of the Rinnegan as well as many more Elemental Ninjutsus. I will teach you to master all six types of Nature Manipulation and teach you how to perform Sub-Elemental Ninjutsus. Also, we will work together on forming a new Taijutsu form for you. You're ready?"

"Whoa… How am I supposed to perform Sub-Elemental Ninjutsus? I thought those were Kekkei Genkais?"

"It's part of the Rinnegan. Since it allows the user to user all six types of Nature Manipulation, it certainly allows it uses to combine those elements. Even though you can perform all sub-elements, it won't be easy. It might even take you an additional year after our training for you to master all of them. So are you ready for the training Naruto?"

The eyes of the Jinchūriki followed Nagato closely, not letting his guard down around his godfather's murderer. Even though Nagato revived everyone he killed in Konohagakure no Sato, some feelings of hatred lingered. "Hai lets begin, Nagato." '

* * *

Chapter Two

Return to Konohagakure no Sato

ツリー内の隠された村に戻り、葉

The Sun started to peak over the forest and mountain range surrounding, hidden behind the dense storm clouds covering the clouds which poured down rain and shot out lightning. A thunder echoed from the distance, disturbing the sleep of a blonde youth. Stirring in his bed, his eyes slowly drew themselves open as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

Six months passed by since he first came to Amergakure no Sato. Training to master his newest abilities as been difficult and long. In fact, he still wasn't done with his training. It will take more than 6 months to have mastery over his clan's gift, but it was his final day there with everyone. He's been away from the village long enough. He knew he must return.

Naruto tilted his head to his left, staring at the black, cubic, digital clock. Slowly he made out the numerical numbers shown on the face of the clock. "Aww man… Seven in the morning? Really? Breakfast won't be ready for another hour… Better get out of bed before Konan drags my ass out of bed."

Naruto's mouth opened as a yawn escaped. _"Then again, it would be nice to see Konan reaction again…"_Naruto had a smirk plastered across his face as he decided to turn on his right side and pull the covers over himself once again, savoring the warmth.

Ten minutes slowly passed by until the door to Naruto's room flung out. "NARUTO! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE AWAKE! NOW GET UP!"

Naruto flinched lightly underneath the thin layers of bed sheets. _Oh man, she reminds me of Sakura…_ Naruto started to mumbled in a dark tone underneath the sheets. "I don't want to get out of bed Konan-chan…"

"I don't care if you don't want to get out of bed or not Naruto! I will drag you out of that bed if I must!" Konan marched over to Naruto; her hair untied and flowed through the air as she quickly moved forward. Her hands grabbed the sheets covering Naruto and ripped it off of him. "GET UP no-"

Konan's face turned a slight shade of pink as her amber eyes rested upon the figure stretched out in front of her. Slowly, she turned around from the nude Naruto and stormed out of the room without another wood. Naruto chuckled lightly, pulling himself out of the bed. _I haven't pulled that prank since the first week. Her blush reminds me a lot about Hinata… Hinata…_ Naruto sighed depressingly and walked into the shower.

_One thing I'm dreading for sure when returning home is going to be Hinata... It was an asshole thing to do to her..._ Naruto gave another heavy sigh before turning on the water. Fresh ice cold water came first, waking him up immediately before, finally, the warm water rushed through the pipes.

After the warm shower, Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed a set of clothes. Wearing tan pants, dark grey shirt, forest green flak jacket, his Konohagakure hitai-ate upon his forehead and black ninja boots, Naruto grabbed his khaki-colored cloak and swung it over his shoulder before heading out of his room. He then turned right after exiting out of his room and followed up the stairs to the second highest floor, where the kitchen and dinning room were at.

As Naruto walked by the kitchen, the scent of fresh eggs and cinnamon toast wafted through the air of the floor. "Smells pretty good Konan!"

Konan spat back with venom in her words. "Oh shut it you damn blonde! I thought you stopped with that childish prank of yours after the first week!"

"Hey, hey, it's my last day here, thought I'll make it memorable." Naruto smirked as he walked into the kitchen; Konan turned her amber eyes upon him with a deadly glare.

The door leading to the floor below opened slowly, revealing Nagato, the Rinnegan disappeared from his eyes once again. "Make what memorable, Naruto?" Nagato asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned lightly.

"Uh… Nothing sensei!" Naruto shuddered like as if a cold winter breeze blew against his spine, trying not to remember what happened the last time he pulled that prank of Konan.

Nagato noticed Naruto's awkwardness but decided not to pry. Both Naruto and Nagato followed each other to the table, sitting side-by-side, contrasting each other: one was thin, pale and had vibrant red hair, while the other was muscular, tanned and had blonde hair.

Nagato turned towards Naruto as the blue-haired Angel walked in, placing a plate before Naruto. "I'm very proud of you Naruto. I'm happy to say that you have started to master our clan's gift."

Naruto lifted one of his hands and began to rub the back of his head. "Well Nagato, I definitely wouldn't have been able to do it so quickly if you were around. Anyways, I think it's time that I head to Myōbokuzan and visit Fukasaku and Shima."

"Ah, so you need to see the Toad Sages. Please tell them that I'm sorry for killing Jiraiya." Nagato sorrowfully looked down, regretting ever trying to take revenge.

"I'll will sensei. Although, they may not be so happy to hear that you're 'back from the dead'." Naruto chuckled lightly as Konan finally sat down, across from both of the men.

"You better eat my food before it get's cold Naruto." Konan jokingly pulled the meal away from Naruto when he wasn't looking.

Several moments passed by, Naruto stuffing the breakfast down his throat like as if there were no tomorrow. After depriving the plate of every significant crumb, Naruto hastily wiped his mouth with his right hand and sighed happily after gulping down a glass of milk. "Well, I really must get going. I have to get to Myōbokuzan and head back to my village. Oba-chan is going to yell at me for not staying in contact with her, so the sooner I get back, the less of a chance I'll become deaf."

"Ok Naruto, I'll visit you when it's a month before the Gedō Mazō breaks. Please do remember to do everything you can to better yourself for the up coming challenge." Konan pleaded to the blonde man before her.

"I will Konan-chan!" Naruto smiled warmly to the blue-haired beauty before him before vanishing in a yellow light.

"I'm happy that he can finally perform that jutsu without having to tap into his Tailed Beast Mode. Though, with the lack of chakra control for the jutsu, he's wasting too much chakra, don't you agree Konan?" Nagato stood up as he stared into the former Akatsuki member's eyes as she simply nodded.

Konan turned her head to face Nagato, pain plastered upon her ivory skin. "Do you think he knows I'm also dead?" Konan eyes started to shimmer as tears welled up.

Quietly, Nagato moved to the other side of the table and wrapped his arms around her neck lovingly. "I think he does, but I doubt he knows that it is Madara that killed you…"

"But-" Shimmering tears streamed down her cheek silently before she spoke again. "I want him so bad. He's so sweet. He's willing to carry on our dreams." Konan hiccupped for several moments before finally grasping control over her emotions. "I think I fallen in love with him over the past six months…"

"I know Konan, I know." Nagato wiped the tears from her cheek. "You must remember; we can't interact with the living in such ways… Once this is over, peace will come and we can see Yahiko and Jiraiya again in the afterlife. For now, let's do our parts to bring peace."

_If only we met you sooner Naruto. If only, maybe none of this would've happened. The world would've been a better place already if you were born just a little sooner._

* * *

Naruto appeared about five kilometers away from the outskirts of Amegakure no Sato, into the dense woods of Amegakure no Sato. Naruto quickly bit his right thumb and performed five hand signs. _Boar, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, Ram._ Naruto slammed his bloody right hand on the ground as black writing appeared on the ground for an instant. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A small puff of smoke appeared, revealing small, elder toad with thick, overgrown, white eyebrows, a chunk of white hair and a white, pointed beard. "I SAID I DIDN'T WA-" The old toad swiftly turned his head to the left and right in a sweeping manner. "Where am I?" The old toad spun on the spot, facing his summoner.

The elder-like toad was wearing a slight shocked expression before turning into a wide grin. "Why hello there Naruto, your hair certainly has grown to look like your fathers! Did you need something?"

"Well yeah Fukasaku…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, his fingers brushing through his long golden spikes. "I would like to talk to both you and Shima before I head back home. I have some important info to share with both of you."

"Good timing Naruto! It was getting boring without you around and Shima just finished breakfast! I'll take us back to Myōbokuzan. Besides, since you left the village a few months back, we've been trying to track you down. Ōjiji-chan made another prophecy about you." The green toad clapped his hands together in a praying formation. "Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto hanged his head in grief. _Oh great, I have to eat AGAIN… And it's… It's going to be… Bug stew… I just know it…_ In an instant, both the elder toad and the blonde shinobi vanished in clouds of white smoke.

* * *

After suffering from his stomach digesting the bugs Shima cooked up and explaining his six months of training with Jiraiya's former pupil; Nagato, Naruto laid back on the solid ground, starring passed the old greenery, following the drifting clouds and listening to the elderly sage couple bicker at each other. _"Shikamaru, now you got me cloud gazing… ARGH!"_

The purple and green Toad Sage, Shima, sprung from her hind legs and landed on top of Naruto's dark grey shirt, landing soundly on Naruto's abs. "So let me get this straight. You, the 'Child of Destiny', Jiraiya-chan's pupil, was taught by the murder that killed my own son?" Shima screamed out eccentrically.

Naruto tilted his had back even further into the ground, letting a sigh annoyance escape. Fukasaku quickly followed his wife and landed next to Naruto. "Listen Ma! Both of them are the 'Children of Destiny'. They have to work together to save the world."

Naruto tiled his head, dragging his lengthy blonde-hair out from the ground. "Shima-sensei, please understand, I need all the help I can get. Nagato did revive Fukasaku-sensei. He realizes his mistake and he's really sorry about it-".

"I don't care! He killed my son!" The ancient toad sage leapt off Naruto and into the woods of Myōbokuzan, stifled tears echoed out from the distance.

"Naruto, don't blame Ma for being so emotional, ok? We thought of Jiraiya as our own son, and losing someone that close is never easy, is it Naruto." Fukasaku directed his gaze up towards the heavens, as if there was a message written in the sky that only he could see.

Naruto tilted his head down; his long blonde hair spilled over his headband and partially covered his eyes, hiding the sadness shimmering in his eyes. "Yeah, you're right, it's not easy. It's just that he truly regrets killing Ero-Sennin. The first month around him, I constantly kept my guard up around him, but afterwards, I noticed that he really was a good guy that just did things the wrong way…"

"Well Naruto, I'll trust your judgment. It's time we speak to Ōjiji-chan." The elderly green toad hoped onto Naruto's shoulder as he rose back up to his feet.

The two sages follow a beaten path, wide enough for Gamabunta to fit. The blonde ninja constantly looks to his left and right, hearing the beating of large insect wings from beyond the giant elephant ear plants. "What does Deka Jiichan want to tell me?"

"Just another vision. Don't worry, Ma will be there too." Fukasaku simply remarked, keeping balance on Naruto's broad right shoulder as they continued down the path.

* * *

In the main room of temple sat the Ōgama Sennin; a Gamabunta-sized toad sat upon an enormous, green, bath-like chair, the skin a dusty brown color with the trademark toad ears and stomach a slight off-white color, warts running up and down the lengths of the arms, legs and back. A collection of red beads strung together, leaving a giant, crystal blue orb with the kanji symbols for 'Abura' upon it and upon the head of the squinting, thousand year old sage was a concaved, rectangular, black hat with a crystal blue orb stationed at the center of it, balancing the odd hat perfectly upon his head.

To the right of the toad was a phantom-green bottle of Sake large enough of fit in his hand, clearly holding more alcohol than the citizens of Konohagakure no Sato could drink, and next to that was also a traditional green cup to pour the drink into. To the flanks of the oldest toad were scrolls, the wooden ends a deep red color as the trim of the scroll paper were blue, the borderline of the writing were a deep red color. Each scroll was the size of Gamabunta, lined up against each other like pillars forming a wall. Near the feet of the ancient toad sat the two toad sages, Fukasaku and Shima.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Shima asked as she started down to the summoner before her.

"Hai, I'm ready to listen to Deka Jiichan's prophecy." Naruto quickly sat down, crossing his legs, waiting patiently for Ōgama Sennin to speak.

"Ok Naruto." The green, elderly toad spoke up, a small robe cloaking his body. Fukasaku turned towards the senile toad. "Ōjiji-chan, Great Sage Naruto has come to listen to your prophecy." Fukasaku bellowed out with respect.

The senile toad barely opened his eyes, glancing down to the blond summoner before him. "Shima, who is Naruto?"

"Naruto is Jiraiya-chan's pupil. You remember Great Sage Jiraiya, right? The kid with the long white hair."

Instantly, the prophecy toad grew a wide smile upon his face. "OH! Where is Jiraiya? I haven't seen Jiraiya-boy in awhile."

"J-Jiraiya-chan… I-is…" Shima started to stumble over her words, holding her tears back.

"Jiraiya-chan ain't with us anymore, Ōjiji-sama." Fukasaku replied quietly, saving his wife from finishing her sentence.

"Well then," The senile toad tilted his head, peering upon sights upon Naruto. "Then who's that?"

_"You have got to be kidding me!"_ Naruto's face contorted with disbelief.

"Ya know, Naruto, as in Minato's boy." Fukasaku gestured towards Naruto, listing off a number of similarities between the father and son.

"Oh, Minato! I'm happy to see ya!" The senile toad smiled once again and rocked his head from side-to-side.

Naruto face-palms himself as Shima spoke this time. "That ain't Minato, Ōjiji-sama, this is Naruto, Great Sage Naruto. Minato ain't with us anymore and Naruto, the boy in front of ya, is his son. We brought him here because you called for him yourself, ya senile old fart!"

"Old fart? Ma! Don't call Ōjiji-chan an 'old fart'!" Fukasaku retorted violently to his wife's disrespect.

"No fighting children. A husband and wife have to be nice to each other." The Great Toad demanded with a fatherly tone.

"Yeah," Fukasaku mumbled darkly to himself. "Exactly what you said last time…"

"Now then… Who are you young man?"

_You have got to be kidding me! Seriously? They said my name like what, eight times?_ Naruto removed the palm of his hand from his face. "C'mon Deka Jiichan, it's me, Uzumaki Naruto! When are you going to remember my name?" Naruto began to run his fingers through his golden spikes of hair, his fingers pulsing with aggravation. _Why does this happen EVERY time I come to see him?_

Shima muttered something along the lines of 'senile old fart' and after catching a glare from her husband she spoke up. "Can you please just tell him your prophecy? Be sure to listen well Naruto."

Before giving Naruto a chance to reply to Shima, the Ōgama Sennin spoke again. "Ah, yes, the prophecy, right… In my dreams, I see you both becoming a pervert without equal… and a shinobi of incredible talent."

"Wrong prophecy ya senile old fart!" Shima bellowed out as her husband face-palmed himself.

The Ōgama Sennin coughed lightly before speaking. "Sorry… Naruto… I have seen your future. You will meet an octopus-"

"WRONG PROPHECY!" Shima bellowed out once again, cutting off the Ōgama Sennin.

"Oh, right… In my dreams, I see you become a great shinobi, none like those who have come before you. You will train hard for one year to ready yourself for the fight against eight bijūs, coming up with a seal that only you can perform. You will take nine pupils and with your actions, eight of them will bring the salvation of this world or the end of it."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Naruto frantically spurted out.

The Ōgama Sennin slightly opened his eyes, the slits of pupils resting their sights upon Naruto. "What I mean is what you will teach your pupils, the eight chosen to be hosts, will either bring eternal peace or never-ending war."

"What can I do to ensure peace and not war?" Naruto asked, begging for the answer.

"To ensure peace among the hosts, you will have them read your favorite book."

_It can't possibly that easy... _"What about ninth pupil? What's going to happen to-"

"As for the remaining pupil, who will be your first student, what happens between the two of you will be up to you." With a smirk, the Ōgama Sennin closed his eyes again. "As for the Kyūbi, I foresee that you will pass it down your family."

"Is that all Deka Jiichan?" The blond shinobi asked as he rose from his spot.

"Yes, Great Sage Naruto, that is all." After his comment, the blond sage turned around and made his way to the exit. Just as Naruto reached the exit, the thousand year old toad called out to him once more. "Oh, one more thing Naruto, everything will begin with a Firework."

* * *

Just outside of Konohagakure no Sato's main gate, a blinding light shined forth, temporary blinding all within the vicinity. "Oh Kami, my eyes!" Cried out the leaf shinobi who's stationed at the post. The shinobi, his hair pulled back into a frayed ponytail, his hands shielding his eyes from the sudden appearance of a yellow light, leaving a blazing shinobi in its wake. _Only one person alive could produce that light..._

"Oi, Shikamaru, what's up?" The shinobi, coated in chakra so strong it looks like orange flames, disengaged his blazing form, his clothes undamaged by the flames of chakra that engulfed him.

Shikamaru, wearing his traditional Jōnin uniform, tilted his head back, his gaze redirected to the clouds with a heavy sigh. "Hey Naruto, Hokage-sama wants to see you…"

"Yeah, I figured as much, see ya around Shikamaru." The blonde shinobi's body flared up. "Oh, and congrats on becoming Jōnin Commander, Shikamaru!"

_Shit!_ Shikamaru quickly covered his eyes and turned his head to shield him from the sudden blinding light. "Damn that Naruto! He needs to stop doing that, or at least get rid of that damn blinding light…"

Alone in a room, pictures of the former leaders hung upon the wall, was the Hokage, feverishly working on the dreaded stacks of papers in front of her. The female Hokage constantly swiped away the golden hair that that blocked the vision of her chocolate brown eyes, until her train of thought was interrupted by three knocks at the door. "Yes, who is it?" The Senju called out from behind her desk.

"Lady Tsunade, Lord Hyūga wishes to speak to you." The assistant called out from behind the thick wooden door.

"Let him in Shizune." Tsunade called out irritated, shoving the large stack of papers off to the side to finish later. The thick wooden door opened, revealing a man nearing his fifties yet only looking to be in his late thirties. "Hello Hiashi, what can I do for you today."

Hiashi walked into the room, staying about six feet away from the desk. "Well, as you know, the heiress to my clan, Hanabi, has become a genin, so I was wondering if you would appoint a capable Jōnin to train her to pass the Chūnin Exams?"

Tsunade continued to fuss with her desk, trying to organize the countless piles of paper that covered the wooden desk she had nightmares about. _Why is he bringing this petty matter to me? I do have better things to do!_ Tsunade glanced at the towering pile of papers on the desk and sighed heavily. _Well... Maybe I don't..._ "Do you have anyone particularly in mind?"

"No one really, just someone who is good all around. I can't teach her anything more of our techniques unless she becomes Head of our clan." Hiashi remarked, keeping a serious face.

"So you won't object to my decision?" Tsunade smirked as she begun to think of a certain blond-haired shinobi, but was quickly replaced with a frown, remembering that she couldn't get in touch with him over the past six months.

"No Hokage-sama, I trust your judgment. Do you have someone in mind?" Hiashi remarked quizzically, tilting his head slightly.

Tsunade swept the floor from right to left and back again with her eyes, as if expecting someone to appear. "Well, I did, but-"

Suddenly, a blinding flash of yellow light shone through the room, leaving Naruto just a foot away from her desk. "HEY OBA-CHAAAN!" Naruto bellowed out purposely as he stared at his surrogate mother, a smirk growing upon his face.

_OH KAMI, MY EYES! Wha-what the! Did he just use the Hiraishin no Jutsu?_ Hiashi stumbled back from his lack of eyesight due to the blinding light.

Tsunade's fist clenched a stack of paper that was being held in her hand, crumpling the request forms she needed to approve or deny. "NAARUUUTOOOO!" Immediately, Tsunade threw the forms, as if they were weapons, blindly to where she thought the blazing shinobi was at.

Naruto quickly strafed to the right, leaving the forms to fly at Hiashi, each paper separating from the stack, harmlessly hitting him. The last living Jinchūriki quickly exited his fiery form and lifted his hands in a surrendering pose. "Sorry Oba-chan, I just thought you would be happy to see me after six months." Naruto pouted playfully before grinning.

"I don't care Naruto! You should at least knock first!" Tsunade quickly sat back down in her chair, lifting her hand to her forehead and started to massage her temples, hoping to relieve her stress.

"Sorry Oba-chan. Oh, hey Lord Hyūga!" Naruto's tone changed from cheerful to one of seriousness. "I guess I should leave since you and Hiashi are obviously talking." Naruto turned on his heel and started to march his way to the door.

_How did he know I was here? I didn't even say anything?_ Hiashi quickly recomposed himself before speaking to Naruto. "Hello Naruto." Hiashi bowed respectfully to the hero before him.

"You're not going anywhere Naruto. I need you to do something." Tsunade commanded in a menacing tone.

Naruto froze, shivers running up his spine. _Oh no... Here comes my punishment... _He slowly turned his head, his sight resting upon his surrogate mother. "What is it?"

Tsunade smirked evilly as she turned her gaze to Hiashi. "I think I found Hanabi's teacher." Tsunade wistfully thought to herself as she was trying to play match-maker with her surrogate son.

Hiashi jaw dropped at what Tsunade was thinking. _What is she up to? Sure, Naruto is good, in fact, he may just be the best ninja in our village, but still, he does things WAAAY over the top. I even heard he has a jutsu that can level a mountain, A MOUNTAIN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! No, I can't let him teach her, he'll put her at great risks to teach her those jutsus!_ Hiashi quickly composed himself before speaking. "Tsunade… Are you sure it's wise, I mean-"

Tsunade quickly cut Hiashi, her smirk widening even more. "Are you saying you don't _trust_ your Hokage, Lord Hyūga?" Tsunade interlaced her fingers and rested her chin upon them as she played Hiashi into her trap, leaving only Naruto to agree, knowing she might have to pull an ace out of her sleeve on Naruto to agree.

"N-no, of course not Hokage-sama…" Hiashi muttered to himself, sighing in defeat.

"So you want me to teach Hanabi Hyūga? Hinata's little sister right?" Naruto asked as shivers ran down his spine, knowing that he would bump into Hinata. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes opened as if he remembered something. "Ha-Hanabi means Firework, right?" Naruto asked with a touch of nervousness in his voice.

Tsunade tilted her head, confused by the question. "Yes it does, why do you ask?"

"Uh… I'll tell you later. I guess I'll be her sensei." Naruto stood still for a few moments, shadows of red thickening around his eyes. He opened his eyes instantly. "Found her. I'll be sure to meet up with her later. I'll talk to you later Tsunade." Naruto pivoted on his heels and faced Hiashi. "I'll see you later tonight Lord Hyūga." Naruto bowed and flared into his Tailed Beast Mode and vanished once more in the blinding yellow light.

"He really is the Fourth's son…" Hiashi sighed contently. "I just hope Hinata doesn't kill him…"

"Yeah, I hope so too, but I think it will all work out. How are things going between Hinata and Shino?" Tsunade inquired.

"Everything is going well. We have it set up for them to get married. I think it's a good match. Shino doesn't get as much attention for the ladies like Naruto, so Hinata shouldn't be so… Possessive…" Hiashi sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples. "She still feels terrible for what happened between her and Naruto though…"

Tsunade stood up and started to pick up the papers she thrown earlier. "Yeah… Hinata really did some damage to Naruto. He didn't want to break up with her because he knew it would break her heart, but it had to be done… Naruto needs someone more independent." Tsunade smirked at Hiashi when she stood back up, holding the forms in her hand.

"So _that's_ why you chose Naruto… You think Hanabi would be good for Naruto? She's a very feisty."

"Yeah, but I think Naruto is the only one who can control her. She likes to explode a lot, which is fitting for her name." Tsunade chuckled lightly as she stared at Hiashi's annoyed face.

"Well, it's not like we knew she would be like that…" Hiashi's eyes drifted off to the side, away from the gaze of the Hokage.

"Just mull it over Hiashi, you know that it's a match made in heaven for your clan. Your heiress marring the last survivor of the Namikaze Clan and one of the few left of the Uzumaki Clan. Sure, their kids won't take on the Hyūga name, but you have Neji for that." Tsunade smirked, placing the forms on her desk.

"Yeah, if everything goes according to plan…" Hiashi begun to massage his head again, trying to relieve himself of the trouble of his clan's rivalry.

"Let's continue this else where Hiashi, I could use a break." Tsunade smirked, heading towards the window and jumping out, leaving Hiashi there, sighing deeply and followed her, not wanting to suffer the consequences for declining the invitation of a Hokage.

* * *

A flash of light engulfed the living space of his apartment. Naruto looked around and took in the familiar surrounding; wooden floor boards and greenish tint walls. He faced towards the red door, seeing the layer of dust covering the square window placed in the door. Right next to the door, on the right side, was a nightstand, holding two picture frames, one of the original Team Seven and one of the new Team Seven. Next to the pictures was a tradition red alarm clock, obviously dead and continuing farther to the right, was Naruto's queen size bed.

Located above Naruto's bed was a poster of Konohagakure's symbol. To the let of the door lied the dresser, allowing him to hang up his uniforms as well as other gears. To the left of the dresser was a door leading him to his shower. Taking in the sight, he rummaged through his ninja gear, noticing that he needed to seriously update his equipment again. With that, Naruto formed the Kage Bunshin handsign and conjured up five clones.

One by one, Naruto pointed at them, giving orders to each one. "We need some food." Naruto redirected to another clone. "You, go get some new clothes." Pointing to the third clone. "Get me some new ninja equipment. Just the basic stuff." Redirected his finger once again. "Let my friends know that I have returned. Tell them to stop by sometime." Finally pointing to the last one. "Help me clean this room up." In an instant, for of the clones ran out the door to carry out their objectives.

* * *

A couple hours went by as Naruto and his clone finally finished cleaning his room the best he can. Naruto peaked out the window that was positioned next to his bed, spotting the Sun at the high point of the sky. "It must be noon." Naruto sighed heavily as he turned towards his clone. "I need to you go tell Oba-chan about everything important, and don't forget to ask her if I can tell my friends about it." The clone nodded in reply and exited the room.

Shortly after the clone left to inform Tsunade, several of the clones arrived back, each with friends in tow. Naruto immediately dispelled the clones, place away his goods and welcomed his friends in his little room, saying sorry for the cramp space and opened the window, allowing him to sit on the ledge.

"So Naruto," First one to speak was a blond kunoichi named Ino, who was dressed in purple attire. "What have you been doing since you left the village again?"

"Oh, I originally left to see the different Nations, like I did with Ero-Sennin, but with more understanding this time. At least, that was until I ran into an old acquaintance of Ero-Sennin and I."

Shikamaru, his body sprawled across Naruto's bed, asked next. "What happened?"

"Uh… Hold on…" Naruto closed his eyes, receiving information from the clone he sent to his surrogate mother and continued on. "By the orders of Oba-chan, I have to leave out a lot of details due to the sensitive information. Pretty much, all I can say is that I've gained another Kekkei Genkai and with it, I can perform Sub-Elemental jutsus."

"Oh great… First you've been given the 'Natural Born Uchiha Abilities' by Itachi and then Sasuke transferred the abilities of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan just before he died." Neji frowned deeply as he stood up against the door leading to the full bathroom. "Naruto, you also have the Kyūbi inside you and you can call on the full power of the strongest Bijū at any time. This is just too much Naruto. Why would you need this much power? What in the world could possibly give a good enough reason for any shinobi to harness such power?"

"Well… Here comes the other info that I can tell you…." Naruto eyes glazed over his friends that were present in the room. "You remember Akatsuki, right?"

"How can we forget about their figure head completely destroying our village with one move?" Choji bellowed out with a thunderous voice, enraged by the mere mention of the group, as he sat in a corner near Neji.

"Well, the way the sealed the eight bijūs was suppose to in balance once the Kyūbi was sealed in, but since they never got me, the seal is weakening. So in about a year and a half's time, the Jūbi won't be able to contain the Bijūs will they will be unleashed upon the world once again. This is why I need this ridiculous amount of strength."

"Are you serious?" Kiba barked around leaning against Naruto's dresser, on the opposite side of the room from Naruto. "First you beat Gaara when the Sound and Sand ninjas invaded, fought off that Snake-bastard several times, defeat Pein when he flattened our village, killed a good number of Akatsuki, some of them you killed TWICE, then fought Sasuke and the mastermind behind the Third Great War and now this? How do you do it? How can you shoulder so much responsibility over and over Naruto?"

"Because Kiba, I do whatever I need to do to save those who are special to me." Naruto rested his eyes on Neji, a smile coming upon his face. "Also, it's my destiny."

"Huh? I thought you didn't believe in the whole 'destiny' thing Naruto." Neji remarked as he recalled the events of the First Chūnin Exams.

"Yeah, well when Deka Jiichan gives you a prophecy, it's going to happen. Maybe not the way which you thought, but it will happen." Naruto shuffled his body around to where he was now sitting sideways in the opened window.

"So the Ōgama Sennin gave you another prophecy Naruto?" Hinata asked quizzically as she stood near the foot of his bed, with Shino to her side.

"Yup, this makes two prophecies, which I think is pretty uncommon. I mean Ero-Sennin only had one prophecy, but I don't have anything to base if off of other than Ero-Sennin." Naruto glanced over his friends once again. "I also need to find some suitable candidates to become Jinchūrikis. I can seal the Bijūs in a containment jar for a while, but I still need to split them apart to the other four nations."

"Are you going to come up with a fūin for you to use, or are you going to stick with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki that your father came up with? Want to know how I knew about that? Because my father told me." Shino asked with his voiced muffled a bit through his mask.

_I didn't even ask you that question. I was thinking it though... _Naruto sighed heavily before responding to Shino's question. "Actually, I want to create a fūin. The Hakke no Fūin Shiki is good, but it degrades over time. Also I can't use Shiki Fūjin because it requires the life of the user, so that's a no go. Also, since I'm a Jinchūriki, I can't even perform the Shiki Fūjin in the first place."

"Oh… I didn't know that. You know why I didn't know that? Because I'm not a master in Fūinjutsu."

Naruto quickly glared at Aburame shinobi._"Why does he talk like that?_ Naruto sighed heavily. "Well, I won't be able to get a hold of the Uzumaki's Fūinjutsu scrolls until my twenty-first birthday…" Naruto turned his sights to Konoha no Utsujushiki Aoi Yajū, whose hands were waving madly through the air. "Yes Gejimayu?"

"So how are you going to take on the Bijūs?" Rock Lee asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I will have to use several elemental Ninjutsus on them, some of them I will need to even use sub-elemental Ninjutsus. Along with Ninjutsus, I will be using a new Taijutsu form, using a combination of Gōken, Kawazu Kumite and Jikūkan Kata. You guys already know of the Gōken and Kawazu Kumite, but the Jikūkan Kata is as the name suggests. I will use Space/Time techniques while in my Tailed Beast Mode."

Neji analyzed the combination of the three Taijutsu forms. "Using Kawazu Kumite to enhance Gōken, you'll be able to inflict more damage upon the large surface that the Bijūs has, and with your original Jikūkan Kata, you will be able to connect multiple blows throughout their massive bodies in rapid succession. So have you given a name to this Taijutsu form?"

"Actually, I have. It's called the Jinsokuna hone sokuhō seiji no kobush!"

All eight of his friends just stared at him. "Seriously… That's…"

"A mouth full, that what it is!" Kiba barked out. "You need to come up with something easier to say man!"

"And something cooler at that." Lee suggested. "Something like The Leaf's Orange Beast Fist!"

"NO!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Well sooorry for not being 'smart' enough to come up with a short name…" Naruto's eyes glanced off to the side with a playful pout. "It's the first thing that came to mind. Anyways, I would like to mull over some things, so we should wrap this up."

One by one, most of his friends left the room, many of them leaving words of goodbye, leaving only a lavender haired kunoichi behind. "Uh… Naruto-kun…" The Hyūga kunoichi walked over to Naruto, sitting upon his bed. "I need to speak to you…" Hinata fumbled out her words.

Naruto tilted his head up, the Sun glaring into his eyes and sighed heavily, knowing that this would happen. "I'm all ears Hinata." Naruto ran his fingers through his golden locks as he rested his sights upon her face.

"Look… I'm sorry for how I acted; I really am Naruto-kun. It's just that… I was afraid I would lose you… To someone prettier…" The white eyes of the kunoichi shifted downward, too embarrassed to meet the gaze of her former boyfriend.

"I understand Hinata, I really do. It's just that it hurt me that you didn't trust me around my female friends." His gaze shifted off to the side. "Look, m-maybe we could give it another try…"

Instantaneously, Hinata's eyes shot up. "I can't…" Small tears began to build up in her eyes, blurring her vision of the blonde lover before her. "I'm in an arranged marriage to Shino-kun now…"

Naruto face was stricken with the pain of being turned down. Even though he knew it wasn't her fault, it still hurt. "Oh… I see…"

"D-don't get me wrong Naruto-kun… If I could, I would, but I just can't… I'm sorry!" Hinata jumped off his bed and bolted out of his room, slamming his apartment door behind her unintentionally.

Several seconds passed by before Shino stepped into the room, closing the door gently behind him and resting his gaze upon Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto. I just thought you should know that this was Lord Hyūga's idea."

_She was the only one that really cared for me… If I can't have her, then who else would want me for what I am..._ Naruto sighed deeply, suppressing his tears. "It's not your fault Shino, so don't say you're sorry. I'll be fine. I was the one who left her in the first place. Just… Give me some time." Naruto muttered as he climbed off the window sill and lay on his bed.

All Naruto heard was a gentle click of metal and then darkness came to his eyes.

* * *

Series Notes:

- The Ōgama Sennin's room which I describe is shown in Chapter 376

- The Hokage Mountain of Konohagakure lies towards the North, while the Main gate is on the opposite side, thus making the Main Gate also the South Gate. These notes are important for the Sun rises in the East, lighting up the Hokage Faces on right side, if you're facing towards the mountain that is. I'm 100% sure of this.

- Naruto commonly 'flares' into his Tailed Beast Mode and vanishes in a blinding yellow light. In his Tailed Beast Mode, his whole body is coated with yellow flames, only revealing the six tomoes around the neck and the seal throughout his body. Another effect is the clumping of his hair to where it looks like two horns.

- Jōnin Commander – Leader of the Jōnins was previously held by Shikamaru's father, Shikaku Nara.

- To see the Namikaze Clan symbol, look at Naruto's wristband on the cover page of Chapter 271. It features Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara all wearing something showing their clan symbol and obviously Naruto's isn't the Uzumaki's symbol, hence my reasoning for it to be the Namikaze Clan symbol.

* * *

Japanese Romaji Translations:

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

- Ōjiji-sama – Great Honorable Geezer

- Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Reverse Summoning Technique

- Deka Jiichan – 10x grandfather (as in Ōgama Sennin being 10 generations older than a normal grandfather, so like a great, great, great, etc. grandfather)

- Ōgama Sennin – Great Toad Sage

- Abura – Oil

- Konohagakure no Sato – Hidden Leaf Village

- Hiraishin no Jutsu – Flying Thunder God Technique

- Fūin - Seal

- Hakke no Fūin Shiki -Eight Trigrams Sealing Style (Used with the Skiki Fūjin)

- Shiki Fūjin – Dead Demon Consuming Seal

- Fūinjutsu – Sealing Technique

- Konoha no Utsujushiki Aoi Yajū – Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast (Refers to Rock Lee)

- Gejimayu – Centipede Brows (Another nickname for Rock Lee)

- Gōken – Strong Fist (Style used by Maito Guy, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki)

- Kawazu Kumite – Frog Kata – Toad Sage Fist (Taught only to those who have mastered Toad Sage Mode)

- Jikūkan Kata – Space-Time Form (Rapid teleportation, uses the Hiraishin no Jutsu to connect attacks)

- Jinsokuna hone sokuhō seiji no kobush – Rapid Bone-Breaking Sage Fist

- Tensha Fūin - Transcription Seal

* * *

Edits

26AUG2012 - Changed Chapter reviews to Chapter 1, restructured the chapter, edited sentences here and there, cut out basic Japanese Romaji translations. Just the basic stuff going across all the chapters .

* * *

- Chapter Two -

- COMPLETE -


	3. 03 Starry Night Sky 星空夜空

Naruto and Hanabi Chronicles

Naruto to Hanabi no Kuronikuru

ナルトと花火はクロニクル

* * *

Important Info

- I do not own Naruto -

- I will try my best to use proper English and Japanese Romaji-

- Constantly keeping up with the latest chapters of Naruto -

- I will do my best to be accurate to the manga more so than the anime -

- My inspiration for this fanfic pairing is The Ice Princess of Konoha -

- This is will be an M rated fanfic for several reasons -

- Last updated 29AUG2012 -

* * *

Author's Notice

Sorry guys, turns out my computer hate my fucking guts since it DELETED the WHOLE Chapter Three. I was so fucking close to done man! So now I have to type everything up from memory, so this is going to bite like fucking hell! I swear I'm going to trash my shitty phone for breaking on me and rip this damn sorry excuse of a computer apart. Sorry, just a bit ticked off that FIVE THOUSAND WORDS just disappeared.

Also, if you guys read my original work before I delete it at the end of October, then you will know that this chapter is homage to the first chapter of my first work. Some things will be the same, only some, but many things will be different. I think of this as the original way I wanted to start it off, but was afraid of being too slow. Another thing, since I am baby-sitting frequently, that means I have less time to write than ever before, so yeah… I won't update as fast as normal, sorry.

Also, I've gotten 2,241 Hits and 1,445 Visitors in September, so come on people, at least add a review! I mean come on, if you like the story, don't just say it out loud to where I can't hear you, but type it up as a review so that I can hear your comments, advice and theories of what's going to happen. If you want to rant about how 'horrible' it is, go ahead too. Just remember, I'm replying to ALL reviews, so don't add anything too embarrassing or something that will byte you in the ass later on. Heh heh… Byte…

I would also like to hear what you guys think of my theory posted on Chapter One. PM me or review about it. I would like to know of your opinion on that matter. Anyways, enough of my pissed-off, random rambling, enjoy this damn chapter if it doesn't delete itself again… Piece of shit of a computer…

P.S. I am on a HP fever right now, so once I'm done with the last three books, which I'm almost done with the fifth book, I'll pick back up on this fanfic. I know... You're guys are probably mad right now, but I will let you know, I read books every time I get stumped. I turn to other books for inspiration and the HP series and Airborn Trilogy has yet to fail me. ^_^ Anyways, I'm almost done, so when I'm done, I'll be putting chapters out once again.

* * *

Replies to Chapter Two Reviews

To Cronolink: Thank you for your comment and I hope to finish this series before I head off to boot camp.

To Tama Saga: "DAAAAAMN YOU!" Author Waves his out-stretched arm like a mad man, his index pointing towards you. "HOW CAN YOU READ MY MIIIND?" lol, sorry, just came to mind, but seriously, damn. This is one of the main reasons why I scrapped KF. "I understand what you mean, but FYI, this was already plotted out before you asked, so don't get any ideas that Hanabi's personality was influenced by a puny human like you!" Author gives fan the stink eye. Nah, jk. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out, MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you found the response quite funny, cause I'm LMAO right now. Hope this will make you crave for Chapter 3 like Fry trying to drink 100 cups of coffee. I really hope you caught that reference... Anyways, thank you for your review, your thoughts are appreciated and will be considered. Laterz!

To Ryuujin96: It's not going to be a hate to love one. She will be an admirer like Hinata since, well, Naruto is a hero of the Elemental Nations. Of course she's going to be mad at him for what happened to her older sister, but once that's all cleared up, things will start progressing. Not in such a rush like in my previous work, but at a more realistic pace. BTW, thank you for saying it's well written. Chapter Three is being a pain right now because while I can type it up, I just can't detail it the way I want. Damn semi-writer's block, lol. Well, your review means a lot to me so thank you! I will do my best to be up to your expectations!

* * *

Last Chapter

Return to Konohagakure no Sato

ツリー内の隠された村に戻り、葉

"Look… I'm sorry for how I acted; I really am Naruto-kun. It's just that… I was afraid I would lose you… To someone prettier…" The white eyes of the kunoichi shifted downward, too embarrassed to meet the gaze of her former boyfriend.

"I understand Hinata, I really do. It's just that it hurt me that you didn't trust me around my female friends." His gaze shifted off to the side. "Look, m-maybe we could give it another try…"

Instantaneously, Hinata's eyes shot up. "I can't…" Small tears began to build up in her eyes, blurring her vision of the blonde lover before her. "I'm in an arranged marriage to Shino-kun…"

Naruto face was stricken with the pain of being turned down. Even though he knew it wasn't her fault, it still hurt. "Oh… I see…"

"D-don't get me wrong Naruto-kun… If I could, I would, but I just can't… I'm sorry!" Hinata jumped off his bed and bolted out of his room, slamming his apartment door behind her unintentionally.

Several seconds passed by before Shino stepped into the room, closing the door gently behind him and resting his gaze upon Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto. I just thought you should know that this is Lord Hyūga's idea."

_"She was the only one that really cared for me… If I can't have her, then who else would want me for who I AM…"_ Naruto sighed deeply, suppressing his tears. "It's not your fault Shino, so don't say you're sorry. I'll be fine. Just… Give me some time." Naruto muttered as he climbed off the window sill and lay on his bed.

All Naruto heard was a gentle click of metal and then darkness came to his eyes.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Starry Night Sky

星降る夜の空

With the Sun setting in the West, casting the shadows on the right half of the Hokage Faces, the re-organized village was still shaped as a huge circle, just like before Madara came and destroyed the town, like Nagato before him. With the Hokage Mountain rebuilt from its destruction, as well as the whole town, everyone ended up moving around to different places. The main ten Ichizoku; Aburame, Akimichi, Gai, Hyūga, Inuzuka, Namikaze/Uzumaki, Nara, Sarutobi, Senju, and Yamanaka Ichizoku; were wrapped around the bordering walls of the town.

To the North was the Hokage Monument. At the base of the mountain was the Hokage Residence. To the left of the residence was Ninja Academy and to the right of the residence was the Konoha Hospital. On the Eastern half of the wall was the Aburame, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Senju and Yamanaka Ichizoku, known as the Faibu Raijingu Sanzu. On the Western half of the wall were the Gai, Hyūga, Inuzuka, Namikaze/Uzumaki and Nara Ichizoku, known as the Faibu Settei Sanzu. Also, there are four Konoha Keimu Butai, one stationed North-East, South-East, South-West and North-West.

Starting from the Hokage Residence, going to the right, is the Konoha Hospital, Sarutobi, Aburame, North-Eastern Konoha Keimu Butai, Senju, South-Eastern Konoha Keimu Butai, Akimichi and Yamanaka Ichizoku. Starting from the Hokage Residence, going to the left, was the Nara, Hyūga, North-Western Konoha Keimu Butai, Namikaze/Uzumaki (formerly Uchiha), South-Western Konoha Keimu Butai, Inuzuka and Gai Ichizoku.

In the North-Western part of Konoha Is the Dining District, brimming with lights from lanterns to ward of the darkness in the near-absence of the Sun, with a small bit of the Naka no Kawa entering in from the North-West and running through the district full of restaurants, stands and bars. With the Naka no Kawa continuing downward to the South-Western part of Konoha, it fed into Konohagakure's hot springs and bathing district, which was covered in a light blanket of night, with few lanterns lit outside, before leaving via South-West into a large body of water just outside the wall.

A blonde headed shinobi, dressed in solid black cargo pants and ninja boots, as well as a dark gray t-shirt, he exited out of the men's bath house, releasing a sigh of relief from the warm bath. "I don't know why, but hot springs are so much better than a warm bath at home."

Naruto lifted his arms up and interlaced his fingers through the back of his head, each finger interweaving through his golden spikes. Slowly, he begun his march through the men's sidewalk, occasionally hearing the giggles of teenage girls coming from the many female bath houses across the naturally heated river which split the too. Naruto could only guess that there was a hotspot where the bathing district was at and that's why the river was heated.

Hearing another outburst of laughter of the giddy teenage girls made Naruto's thinking relapse to his former teacher, bring up the memories of the perverted sage training Naruto for a month to prepare him for the Chūnin Exams. _I bet he's pepping down from the Heavens upon those girls. Hell, I bet he even written another one or two of those perverted books of his._ With a light chuckle, Naruto finally exited out of the bathing district and into the dining district.

Naruto walked up to the rebuilt Ichiraku's. Lifting up some of the familiar signs dangling from the ceiling, Naruto sat down on one of the six comfortable stools that lined up against the new black granite countertop. As his tanned arms lay upon the cool, smooth counter top, his blue eyes swept the redesigned bar. Naruto noticed several pictures of himself throughout the years plaster upon the walls, that there were now five oil-drum sized barrels instead of four, a solid metal plate that was used to cook their new addition of food and shelves of toppings and spices for them to pluck off.

He also noticed that the bar was bigger, giving more room between each stool and the counter was much roomier, he heard the ruffle of the curtain leading to the back room spread apart and a few footsteps followed as he stared at the lanterns that lit this place up. "Oh look at who it is. It's an honor to have the Great Sannin Naruto to visit us." The familiar voice called out with a tone of sarcasm sowed into her sentence.

Upon turning his head to the source of the voice, his eyes were met with the sight of a beautiful brunette. The brunette with fair skin had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, covered with a white bandana, leaving her bangs to surround her face. She was wearing a white robe and could be no taller than One Hundred and Fifty-Nine centimeters tall, no more that 42 kilograms and no older than 25 years old. Completely taking in the sight of the beauty before him, he had to violently shake his head to snap out of it.

"Ayame, please don't be like that?" Naruto pleaded with the waitress before him, trying to not pay attention to how the light reflects off her visibly soft skin.

The waitress slammed other of her hands on the granite, causing the bar to vibrate ever-so-slightly. "And why shouldn't I be like this?" Ayame leaned in even closer to Naruto, their faces almost touch. "You left us for six whole months and you didn't even say goodbye to me!"

Naruto shifted in his stool, getting uncomfortable under Ayame's gaze. "I'm sorry, it was urgent-"

"Don't give me that shit Naruto! I know why you left in a hurry!"

Naruto shamefully looked down as the owner came up, pulling his daughter away so that she would stop harassing him. Suddenly, his eyes whipped to the curtains covering the back room and saw the owner of the shop come busting through. With a height of One Hundred and Seventy centimeters and pushing Fifty-Two years, the old man pulled back his daughter away from his favorite customer.

Ayame broke free of her father's grasp and sternly walked into the back room. The chef sighed deeply as he turned to his customer, dressed in a white robe and cap, hiding away his gray hair. "I'm sorry about that Naruto. She's been on edge since you left-"

"I HEARD THAT!" A female voice called out from the back room, causing both men to shrink at the pitch.

"So… What's new Old man?" Naruto asked as he stared at the red embodied kanji characters on Teuchi's hat.

Teuchi handed Naruto with a simple menu with two columns; ramen and lo mein. "Well, we still have our usual variety of ramen; shio, tonkotsu, shōyu and miso. Our new addition is lo mein, which isn't ramen at all." Teuchi's pointed to the column or lo mein, his fingers tracing the word.

"What is lo mein and what makes it different from ramen?"

"You'll have to order it to find out Naruto" Ayame called out as she exited the back room, restocking shelves of toppings and seasonings, seemingly to have calmed down.

Still worrying about Ayame yelling at him again, he scanned through the menu and looked at the additions to the lo mein. Finally, Naruto gently handed the menu back to the owner. "Ok, I'll have my usual ramen; one large serving of miso ramen with sliced roasted pork and a kamaboko; and I will have another order of lo mein with brown sauce, chopped garlic and a slice of beef please."

Both chefs started their preparations, Ayame manning the pot of miso broth to prepare the order of miso ramen and her father, Teuchi, walking over to the solid grill to make the lo mein.

* * *

With a height of 162 centimeters and a petite, hourglass figure, she was no more than Fifteen years old and weighed 45 kilograms, the kunoichi was walking through the streets. With the lights from the lanterns shining upon her, revealed her in a form fitting black dress that extended to her knees, held up by spaghetti straps and glittered in the light. Her long brown flowing in straight lines as she paced herself forward, sounds of her black heels echoed out lightly over of the murmur of people.

As she rounded a corner, making her way to one of the popular restaurants in Konohagakure no Sato, The Konoha Mai, with the setting Sun reflecting it's last ray of lights upon her date, she noticed that an unfamiliar female was locking lips with her boyfriend, and from the look of it, it seemed like he just finished a date with her. Complete enraged by this betrayal, Hanabi paced herself towards him, with each step letting out more killer intent. As Hanabi was twenty feet from the cheating bastard, he felt a chill ran down his spin as the fierce whirlwind of disaster that was trailing behind Hanabi was making its way to him, leaving nothing but chaos in its wake.

"Ha- Hanabi… I-it's not what you think!" The unlucky guy cried out as he tried his best to wipe away any and all evidence of his bad habit, such as the lipstick kiss that was planted on his lips.

As Hanabi activated her dōjutsu, veins bulging around her near-featureless eyes, every bystander in the street turned their attention to the guy she was yelling at to see what was going on.

Nervously, the young shinobi took a step back, waving his arms in front of him as he saw Hanabi drop into her Jūken stance. "Hanabi… Please calm dow-"

Hanabi immediately cut the cheater off. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Everyone in the crowd took a step back as Hanabi dashed towards her boyfriend. "Two Palms!" She tapped the guy twice, setting off the famous Hyūga Ichizoku's combo attack. _Four Palms!_ Quickly afterwards, Hanabi spun circularly and tapped the guy twice again. _Eight Palms! _Hanabi spun a full Three-Sixty, striking the guy in four different spots this time. _Sixteen Palms!_ Hanabi jabbed the guy eight times now, continuing the combo to sixteen hits. _Thirty-Two Palms_ Hanabi cried out in her mind, keeping track of how many times she hit him so far. Hanabi arms moved even faster. Hanabi finally placed her right palm on his stomach and blasted him with her chakra. "SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" Hanabi called out as the guy skidding back ten feet.

Hanabi dashed towards him again, closing the gap just as the guy feel to his knees. Hanabi gathered a lot of chakra into her fist. "WE'RE!" Hanabi yelled as her fist connected with his face with all her might as the crowd quickly separated into two groups, leaving a space open in the direction where they thought that unlucky fellow was going to fly through. "OVER!" Hanabi stated as his face, along with the rest of his body, rocketed away with such force that would've made the Hokage proud. Quickly afterwards, not wanting to be around this restaurant nor head back home, she spun to her left and marched away, the whirlwind of destruction still trailing behind her.

* * *

The single kunoichi made her way to a dear friend of her's. Immediately ducking her head to avoid the signs dangling from the entrance, she sat down next to a blonde-head shinobi she didn't even bother to look at as the sound of slurping filled her ears. Her eyes fell upon Ayame as she exited from the back room, the light revealed a look of sorrow upon her face, as if she was about to cry.

"Ha-Hanabi?" The blonde-headed shinobi nearly chocked on the last of his ramen as he heard the name. "Wha-What are you doing here?" Ayame stepped over to the granite counter top. "I thought you had a date with-"

"Don't say his name!" Hanabi demanded with ferocity. "He was cheating on me Ayame, so please don't say his name." Her fingers balled harder and harder into a fists trembling with righteous anger as her knuckles turned even whiter against her ivory skin.

"I'm sorry Hanabi… Is there anything I can do for you?"

Hanabi shifted her gaze away from both the blonde-haired shinobi and Ayame, resting them upon the pictures of the hero of the Elemental Nations. "Can I just have my usual lo mein?" She asked in a sadden tone.

"At least you found out he was cheating on you…" The blonde Jōnin mentioned quietly.

"What does that mean?" Hanabi raised her voice as she turned towards the shinobi next to her. "Do you think I like finding out that-"

"What I mean is at least you found out so that he couldn't cheat on you, Hanabi…" Naruto muffled as he turned his head towards her, noticing her gapping at him, he eyes completely concentrated on his whiskers.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hanabi blushed lightly as her chocolate brown eyes traced his whiskers imaginatively. The blush disappeared as fast as it appeared, with the look of hatred. "NARUTO!"

_She's cute when she blushes… What the hell… Shit, so much for a nice dinner…_ Naruto sighed heavily, the bangs of his blonde hair dangling in front of his eyes.

"Do you know what you did to my sister! You hurt her Naruto!" The Hyūga heiress raised her voice.

"Look Hanabi, I was the one who was hurt, not Hi-"

"Bull shit Naruto! Don't give me that crap! If you were the one who was hurt, why was she crying a whole MONTH after you left? Tell me that!" Hanabi exclaimed, pounding her fist into the granite counter, leaving a small indention in the surface.

_Oh Kami… Another Sakura…_ Naruto sighed heavily before replying to the heiress. "Maybe she was crying because she realized she drove me away from her…" Naruto's face, masked by the shadows, turned away from Hinata's little sister with a reflection of painful memories etched upon his face.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Hanabi asked in a quizzically, yet disbelief tone.

"It's not my place to say Hanabi. If you want to know, ask her sister." Naruto mumbled as Hanabi's lo mein arrived in front her, distracting her slightly too where he could continue his second meal. "On that note, Hinata and I are on better terms now… She already apologized to me."

"For what? Why would she need to apologize to you?" Hanabi asked angrily.

"Again, Hanabi, it's not my place to say." With the last strands of his lo mein noodles flowing into his mouth, he spoke again. "Besides, you shouldn't yell at your sensei."

Hanabi tilted her head in complete confusion. "What? You're not my sensei!"

"I guess Hiashi-sama hasn't told you yet. I was chosen this morning to be your Jōnin Instructor so that I can train you to become a Jōnin yourself." He simply answered back in a nonchalant tone as he placed his plate towards his empty ramen bowl to be picked up by Ayame.

Hanabi simply gawked at Naruto, leaving the noodles hanging from her slightly opened mouth. _Is Naruto REALLY going to be my sensei…_ Hanabi thought to herself as fantasies of a student-teacher romance crept into her fifteen year old mind, only to be brought back to reality by an echo of laughter ringing in her ears. "What's so funny?"

Naruto immediately stopped his hearty laugh at the fierce glare he received from the Kōri-hime no Konohagakure no Sato. "It's just I never seen a 'noble' leave their mouth open."

"Shut it Naruto!" Hanabi yelled back, completely embarrassed that her cheeks begun to fill with blood. Completely diverting her attention to her luke warm meal before her, she decided to eat it before it got any colder by the evening's breeze.

Few moments game and gone as Naruto were chatting away with Ayame and Teuchi. Naruto glanced to his left before finishing up the conversation with the two. "Well, since Hanabi's done," Naruto stood up and lifted an arm to brush away the hanging signs of the shop. "We should be on our way."

"Here's the money for the meal and the damage to the counter, Ayame." Hanabi pulled out some ryō from her purse and placed it gently on the damaged granite counter.

Ayame shoved it back towards her gently. "Naruto already paid for it all…"

Hanabi swiftly to her new sensei with a look of confusion plastered onto her face. "Why would you pay for that? It's my meal and I was the one who damaged the counter."

"Well, since it's our first meal together, I thought I should pay. As for the counter, it was technically my fault…" Naruto sighed deeply, keeping his arm up in the air. "Now c'mon Hanabi-chan, we have to talk to your father, if he isn't drunk, so hold on to me."

Hanabi paused for a moment, staring at how the moonlight reflected off his golden hair, finally hopped off the stool and ran over to Naruto, the crisp evening air rushing past her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist, fastening herself to him. _His skin… It's so warm…Ok, OW! Now he's burning!_

In an instant, Naruto's body was engulfed in flames of chakra and the two of them disappeared in a light that shone as bright as the Sun under the starless night sky.

* * *

With a blinding light, Naruto and Hanabi appeared in the Hyūga compound, just past the South entrance gate. The guardsmen, completely blinded from the sudden bright light, switched on their Byakugan and were nearly blinded again by the chakra level of one of the shinobis that appeared from the light.

"WHO GOES THERE? STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS OR WE'LL KILL YOU!" Stated one of the four guardsmen positioned at the South entrance of the Hyūga compound, his body lowered into the Jūken stance.

"Stand down. It is only Naruto and Hanabi." A figure stated from the shadows in the compound. As the shadowy figure stepped forth, image revealed a 21 year old Jōnin Hyūga with long brunette hair, pale white eyes, and standing 174 centimeters. "I'm happy to see you two getting along." Neji smirked slightly, cloaked in a white robe, as he starred at his youngest niece as she continued to grip around Naruto's waist.

"Uh… Hanabi-chan… We're here…" Shifting his feet in the cold grass of the compound, Naruto slowly pried Hanabi's arms off him before redirecting his attention to Neji. "I got something for you since I just missed your birthday. It was July 3rd, correct?" Naruto asked as he shuffled his hand through one of his pockets.

"Uh yeah… Just missed it." Neji watched as Naruto pulled out a bag with wrappings in it and caught it as Naruto tossed it to him. "What's this?"

"It's my own wrappings. It has a weight seal on it. All you have to do is apply chakra to it. The more you add, the heavier it is. So when you unseal them, you move much faster, like Gejimayu." Naruto grinned happily as he walked to Neji. "So where can I find Hyūga-sama?"

"I believe Hiashi is in his study. Need I show you the way again Naruto?" Neji shifted his body away from him and his gazed pointed to the sōke.

"Nah, I remember the lay out somewhat. Besides, if I get lost, I'll find him one way or another." Naruto respectively bowed to Neji before walking through the double sliding doors of the compound with Hanabi in tow behind him.

As Naruto and Hanabi walk through the corridors of the massive Hyūga compound, each foot silently fell on the tatami floor mats, opening and shutting several sliding doors along the way, Hanabi took noticed of many bunke members were gawking at them. The sōke member knew that they weren't staring at her, the heiress to the Hyūga Ichizoku, but instead to the Hero of the Elemental Nations, for a visit by Naruto was pretty rare. After a minute more of walking through the compound, both of them nearly missing an encounter with Hinata, the duo finally arrived at the entrance of the study room.

With a steady knock at the sliding doors, a dreadful voice answered back. "Please come in Naruto and Hanabi."

Naruto slowly opened the doors, wood rubbing against wood, only to see a figure sitting in the dense shadows, seemingly to flinch away from the light of the hallway. "Is everything alright Lord Hyūga?" Naruto asked quietly as Hanabi slid the door behind them.

"Dad, are you drunk? Again?" Hanabi took a step forward on the tatami mat, raising her voice against her father.

"Please be a little quieter baby… Daddy has a hang over…" Hiashi asked in a pain-stricken voice as his back was hunched over a tattered scroll.

"And why do you have a hang over now? Were you drinking in the middle of the day or something?"

"Hanabi… You wouldn't understand… I couldn't simply say no to her…" Hiashi hanged his head covering his ears as he was expecting the cry of a banshee any second, but it never came. He looked up slowly only to see Naruto's hand muffling the sounds that was trying to escape his daughter's mouth.

"You were offered to drink with Oba-chan, weren't you Hyūga-sama? Listen to me Hanabi." Naruto removed his hands from Hanabi and placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her towards him, only to receive a venomous glare from her. "When the Hokage offers for you to join her for a drink, it's not an offer, it's a demand… Your father had to drink with Oba-chan, and I'm pretty sure you know how she drinks."

Hanabi pondered on this thought for a bit as a scene of the female Hokage finishing off a forth bottle of sake as her father was only on his fifth cup, dreading every sip of it appeared into her mind. "I-I understand Naruto… I'm sorry father." Hanabi bowed towards her father and sat upon the tatami mat floor.

"Now onto more urgent matters, Lord Hyūga," Naruto replied in a respectful voice to the head of the Hyūga Ichizoku as he too sat down next to Hanabi. "When may I start training Hanabi?"

"You may start tomorrow." Hiashi's eyes drifted downward back to an ancient scroll that was sprawled out on the table, the kanji almost faded away. "Now if you don't mind, I have more studying to do, so good night Naruto and thank you for agreeing to train my daughter."

With the movement of Hiashi's hand, Naruto and Hanabi silently got up and left the room, knowing they had been dismissed. Sliding the mountain scene printed doors shut, Naruto remarked quietly as the two moved away. "Man, I feel sorry for him."

Hanabi, in stride with him, looked up, slightly distracted by his golden spikes once again. "Wh-Why's that?"

"He's going to feel horrible tomorrow." Naruto chuckled lightly as they moved about the narrow corridors. The two rounded the corner and in an instant, Naruto froze as his blue eyes met with a set of white eyes. "Hi-Hinata…"

Trembling slightly, Hinata drifted her sights from her former lover to her little sister. _Wha-what's Hanabi doing with Naruto? Oh no… Don't tell me…_ Slowly, her eyes widen.

_Oh shit! I know that expression._ Hanabi quickly threw her arms up, waving them in front of her. "Hinata, it's not what you think, I swear!"

Naruto did a double glance to Hanabi, wondering what she meant before it finally clicked in his mind. "Oh! Yeah! It's not what you think Hinata! We just had to talk to Hiashi." Naruto splurted out in a hurry.

"Ta-talk to father about what?" Hinata stumbled as a thought crept into her mind. _Why would Hanabi and Naruto need to talk to Father? Don't tell me it's an arrange marriage like Shino and I!_

"Well Hinata, he's my Jōnin Sensei. Father and Hokage have appointed him to train me to become a Jōnin like you."

Hinata battered her eyes a few times as her mouth hanged open. "S-so Father didn't talk to you two about an arrange marriage?"

"A-Arranged marriage…?" Naruto glanced from Hinata to Hanabi and back to Hinata.

"No Hinata! Why would you think that! Naruto and I aren't even dating!" Hanabi shouted back, her face colored with embarrassment.

Naruto double glanced at Hanabi with confusion plastered onto his face. "Wait, what about us dating?"

Hanabi quickly clasped both hands over her mouth as she realized what she said. Slowly, the ivory color of her flawless skin shaded into a hue of pink and then tinted into a deep red.

Hinata's near-featureless white eyes widen in shock to her little sister's reaction. "Hanabi, you li-"

"HINATA!" Hanabi turned towards, Naruto, hiding her beat red face behind her brunette hair. "Good night Naruto." Hanabi spun on her heels and fiercely walked to her older sister, dragging her away in a single motion.

As the two Hyūga females vanished from sight as they rounded a corner, Naruto sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his golden spikes. _Great… Now I have another fangirl… At least she's normal unlike those other crazed girls…_ With a deep breath, Naruto headed out of the Hyūga's compound underneath the starry night sky.

* * *

Series' Notes

- With Ichiraku's Ramen Bar destroyed by Nagato, I had it upgraded when Ayame returned from exploring the land and seeing different types of food. Yup, I had Ayame travel the countries and bring back knowledge of different foods. Ramen isn't the only good Asian food.

- Ayame's name makes me laugh. Her name can mean 'iris', 'pattern', 'to hurt' or 'to kill'. Don't piss her off lol.

- Teuchi's name kind of scares me a bit. Teuchi can mean "to make ramen by hand" or "killing someone with one's bare hands"… Best not to piss him off, lol.

* * *

Author's Notes

- Shio ramen, or salt ramen, is the oldest and lightest broth ramen listed. The broth is made with plenty of salt as well as any combination of chicken, vegetables, fish, seaweed and pork bones. Although, since the pork bones aren't brewed as long as tonkotsu ramen, the broth remains light. As for vegetables, it usually is adorn with cabbage, leeks, onions and bamboo shoots. Also, the noodles tend to be straight and not curly.

- Tonkotsu ramen, or pork bone ramen, has a cloudy white broth, which is made from boiling pork bones, as the name suggests, fat and collagen for many hours. Also, it's typically blended with small amounts of chicken, vegetable and/or soy sauce. The noodles are thin and straight.

- Shōyu ramen, or soy sauce ramen, has a semi-clear brown broth. The broth is based on chicken/fish/beef and vegetable with plenty of, wait for it…, soy sauce added in. Usually added into the mix are menme, green onions, kamaboko, nori, boiled eggs, bean sprouts, black peppers, chili oil and/or variety of Chinese spices. The noodles are usually curly, but also sometimes straight.

- Miso ramen, or miso ramen… Sorry guys, miso means miso, lol. Anyways, miso ramen is uniquely Japanese ramen and was developed in Hokkaidō, where it reach popularity around 1965, so it's fairly new compared to the other three. With its broth full of miso and bended with oily chicken, fish, tonkotsu or lard broth, the broth will obviously have a really robust flavor. With it wide variety of toppings that is just insane, the noodles are thick, curly and slightly chewy.

- Popular toppings for ramen are: chāshū, tōbanja, butter and corn, leeks, onions, bean sprouts, ground pork, cabbage, sesame seeds, white peppers, chopped garlic, nori, kamaboko, menme and boiled eggs. Also, the broth can be seasoned with black pepper, chili pepper, sesame seeds and crushed garlic. Another thing, the ramen noodles are soba noodles, which are made from buckwheat flour.

- The lo mein in this fanfic is the one of American-Chinese kind. Made with the udon noodles, thick flour noodles, lo mein is different from ramen. For one, there is no broth; instead the noodles are lightly soaked in brown sauce, which is made up of soy sauce, corn starch, sugar and other seasonings. Toppings include carrots, cabbage, onions, shrimp, roast pork, beef, chicken, steak and lobster. Vegetable lo mein is the vegetarian version while 'House' lo mein as more than one meat added to it.

- The process to making lo mein is fairly quick and easy. You grab the amount of udon noodles you want, toss it on the solid grill, soak them with brown sauce, add the meat and other toppings if wanted and then just stir on the hot plate for half a minute or so. If you ever seen a chef prepare lo mein, you'll agree it's pretty quick.

- As for the relationship between Hanabi and Hiashi, I'm giving it the classical relationship where Hiashi is 'easy' on Hanabi, as she's the heiress of the clan. Hiashi is play favorites pretty much. He's spoiling his 'little girl' and now she's like this. I think it's pretty funny. It may be OCC for Hiashi, but c'mon, you know it's funnier like this. Oh, and it can't be OCC for Hanabi because her personality hasn't even been revealed yet.

- As for Hanabi's personality, I'm making her a fangirl if you haven't figure it out. I mean seriously, with Naruto being the hero of the five Elemental Nations, he's bound to be more popular that Sasuke. So needless to say, Naruto is annoyed by the more 'crazed' fangirls, while Hanabi is more of a down-to-Earth fangirl. Although, when she's pissed or wants something, she can only be controlled by Naruto. Like how it was with my ex. She was strong-willed, but all I had to do was stare at her with my oh-so pretty blue eyes and she would stop lol. Very funny effect if I do say so myself. In fact, my ex is probably going to yell at me if she ever reads this… That should be fun… lol

* * *

Japanese Romaji Translations

- Ichizoku – Clan

- Faibu Raijingu Sanzu – Five Rising Suns

- Faibu Settei Sanzu – Five Setting Suns

- Konoha Keimu Butai – Leaf Military Police Force

- Naka no Kawa – Nakano River, literally meaning "River of Southern Joy"

- Ichiraku – First Comfort

- Konoha Mai – Dancing Leaf

- Jūken – Gentle Fist

- Hakke Rokujūyon Shō – Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

- Kōri-hime – Ice Princess

- Ryō – currency used in Naruto. A single ryō equals ten yen.

- Gejimayu – Centipede Brows (Referring to Rock Lee)

- Sōke – Main House

- Bunke – Branch house

- Menme – Marinated bamboo shoots

- Kamaboko – Fish cakes, which are the white things with a pink spiral.

- Nori – Seaweed

- Chāshū – Sliced pork topping

- Tōbanja – Spicy bean paste

* * *

Updates

29AUG2012 - Same general modification to the chapter as the others.

- Chapter Three -

- COMPLETE -


	4. 04 The Moonlit Kiss 月夜のキス

Naruto and Hanabi Chronicles

Naruto to Hanabi no Kuronikuru

ナルトと花火はクロニクル

* * *

Important Info

- I do not own Naruto -

- I will try my best to use proper English and Japanese Romaji-

- Constantly keeping up with the latest chapters of Naruto -

- I will do my best to be accurate to the manga more so than the anime -

- My inspiration for this fanfic pairing is The Ice Princess of Konoha -

- This is will be an M rated fanfic for several reasons -

- Last updated 29AUG2012 -

* * *

Author's Notice

Hello the fangs of my fans… Yeah, I know you guys been itching to get a another chapter of my oh so awesome fanfic (man I'm just full of it aren't I lol), but making you wait is so worth it… Not really lol. I've been uber busy lately it's not even funny, but fret not, I WILL NOT discontinue this. It might take weeks before I can get this started, finished and uploaded, but none-the-less, I will do it.

Just wish it wasn't such a pain in the butt, but oh well. This is life and I don't have a lot of free time. Also, to those who know of my previous work before I finally took it down, mid November, the title to this chapter is homage to it.

Trust me; I want to get this fanfic done too, but its crazy, my fangirls and fanboys, lol. Life is hectic, especially when you're babysitting your baby cousin a lot. Adorable that guy is, until I have to change is his diaper. MAN HE'S MESSY, lol. Well, enough of my pathetic excuses as to why this wasn't up sooner ENJOY!

* * *

Replies to Chapter Three Reviews

To Twin Silver Dragon: Only Time will tell. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

To Ryuujin96: Thank you for your second review. And no, they won't be friends right off the bat. It will be a bit of a rough Teacher/Student relationship, then progress to friendship then to love. Also, you are correct about Hanabi and her opinion of Naruto before he became a hero, so please, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! lol. Also to your last question, yes, Hinata and Shino will find love, even though Naruto will always have a spot in her heart.

To Muroshi: Thank you for the catch. That's pretty embarrassing... Fish and not Fist... Man, I swore I had the right. Oh well, fixed now and thank you for your second review!

To Shawndra: Wow... You actually caught that. At least someone is really paying attention. I slipped that in there and wanted to see how long it would take for someone to catch. Bravo to you Shawndra, you just earned yourself a spot here, lol. Happy you like the chapter.

To Tama Saga: Thank you for your advice. I wasn't even thinking about anything that's supernatural or steep, steep odds. Naruto's lucky, but not that lucky, for sure. BTW, the reason why Hanabi is bossy is because she was favored, over Hinata, by her father, so she has a superiority complex, but even she knows she owes Naruto, Tsunade and Konohagakure Jonin respect. Also, even though she has a superiority complex, she still defends her family and friends, hence why she was pissed as hell at Naruto. I got her planned out fairly well. Thank you for your second review

To Hillbilly62085: Thank you for your comment and I hope to not keep you waiting for long. Been busy, so I haven't even started yet, but I should have free time soon.

To ShunpoGo: Thank you for your comment and I as to whether he'll be attacked all at once or not, that will not be given out.

To Rolo Uchiha: I'm sorry for the trouble with using Japanese Romaji, but I'm still going to use it for I feel it gives it a more Japanese feel without going over board. I mean I could type the whole thing out in JR, but I rather not lol. I know it's a bit troublesome, but you'll pick up on it, I promise. It was a pain for me at first too. BTW: I don't take your review as a rant. You did offer a way to make it easier for you, so no worries. Just sorry, I'm not going to drop the JR.

* * *

Last Chapter

Starry Night Sky

星降る夜の空

Hinata battered her eyes a few times as her mouth hanged open. "S-so Father didn't talk to you two about an arrange marriage?"

"A-Arranged marriage…?" Naruto glanced from Hinata to Hanabi and back to Hinata.

"No Hinata! Why would you think that! Naruto and I aren't even dating!" Hanabi shouted back, her face colored with embarrassment.

Naruto double glanced at Hanabi with confusion plastered onto his face. "Wait, what about us dating?"

Hanabi quickly clasped both hands over her mouth as she realized what she said. Slowly, the ivory color of her flawless skin shaded into a hue of pink and then tinted into a deep red.

Hinata's near-featureless white eyes widen in shock to her little sister's reaction. "Hanabi, you li-"

"HINATA!" Hanabi turned towards, Naruto, hiding her beat red face behind her brunette hair. "Good night Naruto." Hanabi spun on her heels and fiercely walked to her older sister, dragging her away in a single motion.

As the two Hyūga females vanished from sight as they rounded a corner, Naruto sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his golden locks. _Great… Now I have another fangirl… At least she's normal unlike those other crazed girls… _With a deep breath, Naruto headed out of the Hyūga's compound underneath the starry night sky.

* * *

Chapter Four

The Moon-Lit Kiss

ムーンキス点灯

The sounds of birds chirping echoed lightly through the cracked window of an apartment room on the third floor. As the Sun finally raised high enough to break across the treetops that surrounded the village, the light shot through the window and lit the cramp bedroom. With crystal blue eyes stirring, the blonde figure stretched and yawned, shuffling away the sheets of his bed.

Naruto slowly pulled himself out of the tiny bed that barely held his weight and walked into a door not yet lit by the sunlight. Sliding the door open, he walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror, revealing him to be in a very loose white shirt and gray sleeping pants. He slowly paced himself towards the sink, his bare feet making light thuds with each step.

He began his morning ritual once again, like every other morning, by taking his shirt off, turning on the water to his shower and brushing his teeth. Only a few moments into the start was he unexpectedly interrupted by light repeated knocks against the door of his apartment. With the toothbrush still in his mouth, he shuffled sleepily towards the front door.

Naruto twisted the handle to his door and pulled it opened as another series of knocks began, only to reveal the sound coming from the fist of a young brunette, dressed in black boots, khaki short-shorts and a black, short-sleeved shirt under the iconic Forest Green flak jacket. With his eyes still half-opened, he glanced at her and noticed it was his student, Hanabi Hyūga. With a yawn muffled by the bubbly toothpaste, he walked back towards the bathroom, grabbing a set of clothes and clearly signaling the awe-struck girl to come in.

Few moments passed quickly and Naruto stepped out from the bathroom, clean, refreshed, awakened and dressed in khaki pants and a tight black shirt. "Hello Hanabi, you're certainly here early…"

"Naruto-sensei, it's already past 7!" Hanabi huffed back.

"I know its past 7-Wait… N-Naruto-sensei? Since when did you add 'sensei' at the end?"

"Si-Since I became your student…"

"Hanabi, just call me Naruto… I'm too young to be called a sensei…" Naruto grinned slightly before replying. "I'm not as old as Kakashi-sensei or Oba-chan, ok?"

"Hai, Naruto… So what's the plan?" The young kunoichi tilted her head as she asked.

"Have you every walked up a tree?"

"Well, yeah… Why?"

Naruto grinned even more so. "Have you ever walked on water?"

"Actually, no… I was told that would be Chūnin level, so my Genin sensei never taught us that. She said something about having excellent chakra control for it. I tried, but I always fell into the water."

"Sounds 'bout right. Just follow me." Naruto reached over his bed and lifted his window even higher, allowing him to jump out, with Hanabi in tail.

* * *

Two figures phazed into existence, using the Shunshin no Jutsu, next to a decent sized stream known as the Naka no Kawa; one blonde, the other brunette. The blonde shinobi turned his attention to the young female standing next to him.

"For today's training, I will improve your chakra control by teaching you to walk on water. I guarantee that it's not as difficult as your Genin Instructor made it out to be." Naruto took a few steps forward, pulsing irregular flow of chakra through his feet to match the river's current.

Naruto turned around and faced his student, Hanabi. "Unlike with a tree, which you have to keep a steady flow of chakra in your feet, for water, the flow of chakra mustn't be steady. The water is moving, thus causing difference in the movement. You must feel out the water and adjust the output of chakra from your feet accordingly. Now give it a go."

Naruto paced his way to the shore, still standing on the water in the shallow end, as Hanabi tried to steady herself upon the surface of the water. With each step she made towards her sensei, she wobbled from side to side, nearly falling in with each step.

"Uh… I think I'm getting I-" Suddenly, powerfully current swept underneath them both, sending Hanabi off her balance and before she fell in, Naruto grabbed Hanabi and pulled her close to him, innocently embracing her to keep her from falling.

"That was close huh…"

"Uh-huh…" Hanabi stammered out, her heart racing at imaginable speeds, sending waves of blood to her face and vibrations through her chest. Slowly, she catches a waft of Naruto's natural scent, but before she could identify it, Naruto released her.

"See, I told you that you would get the hang of it!" Naruto grinned widely as he paced backwards.

"Wha-?" Hanabi glanced down and saw her feet barely touching the surface of the water, only leaving little ripples with each movement. She tilted her head back up and beamed at her sensei, losing her concentration just for a moment as another power current swept underneath her, sending her crashing into the water.

Instantly, Naruto dived in to help Hanabi out of the unusual strong current and back to the surface of the water before making their way to the dry shore, both of them completely soaked. As they sat up against a large oak tree, it's limbs and leaves sheltering them from the scorching Sun, Naruto spoke to his student.

Naruto grinning and laughing, he finally remarked to Hanabi. "Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"'Wasn't bad'? Are you blind or something? I FELL IN THE WATER; I FAILED!"

"Nah, that wasn't your fault. Someone up ahead was probably performing a water jutsu, and a strong one at that. Even I nearly tumbled in. Strangely, I didn't feel the river recede at all. It's like some added more water to the river…"

"But how's that possible? For you to use a water jutsu, you have to have a body of water around in the first place, right? And even then, you can only use as much as there is water." Hanabi remarked, remembering this from a scroll she read in the Ninja Academy.

"That is true, but only to most people. Remember, our Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, was so adept at water jutsu, he could create his own water using his chakra and not only that, but able to perform the Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu with only one hand sign, instead of the normal forty-four that's required."

Hanabi gawked at Naruto for a few moments before reverting back to her normal self. "I never knew you knew so much about this stuff Naruto. I always thought you were a bit… well…"

"Stupid… Ignorant… Yeah, I was for a long time, that's for sure. After I finally matured enough, I took a great interest into our history and techniques, as well as theories. I was always a bit of a slow learner when it came to learning through scrolls and lessons. I was, as Ero-Sennin and Kakashi-Sensei put it, 'someone who learns through the body and not through the mind.'

"I was never really one to comprehend something off that bat. Usually I would need someone to dumb down the materials and use common examples to explain things to me. But I took that out of the equation by use of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"How did the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu help you? I know it's effective since the bunshin can perform jutsu themselves, but beyond that, they can't do much can they?"

"Ah, that's where your wrong, Hanabi-chan." Naruto grinned widely as he turned to face her, their eyes meeting. "Kage bunshins can do much more! Not only can they perform jutsu that is real, their actions actually happen, such was fighting, running, eating, sleeping, training, and in this case, reading. Imagine, if you read a scroll over One Hundred times, do you think you would understand it thoroughly by then?"

"Well yeah, but wouldn't that be boring, reading the SAME scroll over and over?"

"Not if you have 100 different kage bunshins read the same scroll for the first time, whether the scrolls are real or copies of it. See, what my bunshins learn, I learn. What they experience, I experience, except anything physical. They could get an arm chopped off and disappear, but I'll still have my arms, thankfully…"

"That's pretty cool! Can you teach me the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Hanabi asked with a sweet, innocent pleading tone that seemed to will Naruto to say yes, even with the foreboding feeling in the air.

"Yeah, I guess…" Naruto smirked and stood as his clothes seemed dry enough, even though they were still damp.

* * *

With the Sun high in the sky, Naruto and Hanabi made way through the streets of the North-Western part of the hidden village, slowly pass restaurant after restaurant.

"So where are we going for lunch, Naruto-kun?" The female shinobi asked as they passed the Konoha Mai restaurant, forcing up memories and sighed heavily.

"How about Ichiraku's?" Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"That place again? Why not a restaurant…" Hanabi mumbled under her breath as they rounded a corner, obviously making way to the stand. With the scent of various types and flavors of ramen and lo mein wafting in the air, Hanabi poised another question. "Why do you like Ichiraku's so much?"

"Because, when I was little and the whole village shunned me, they were my family," Naruto grinned proudly as he sat in an open stool. "Isn't that right, Old Man!"

Teuchi stepped through the curtains covering the entrance of storage room to the back. "Yeah, we always have and always will treat you right Naruto, for your parents were good friends of mine."

"Wait, you knew his parents? Like PERSONALLY?" Hanabi inquired.

"Yeah, the Old Man and my dad went way back."

"Yeah, always knew your father was special. Anyways, what can I get for you two today?"

"I'll have my usual lo mein!" Naruto replied instantly with glee.

"Oh… I… Uh… I'll have my usual ramen…" Hanabi stumbled out as if what she was ordering was embarrassing.

With the Sun finally drifting downward from its apex, Naruto and Hanabi finished off their lunch. Swiftly, Naruto swiveled in his stool to face Hanabi.

"So you like the Diet Ramen huh?" Naruto ask as he clicked his chopsticks together at her.

Hanabi froze in place, completely put off by the question. "I… Uh… I just want to watch my figure… That's all…" Hanabi began to turn a shade of pink again and turned her face as Naruto roared with laughter.

"You… Have… To… Be… Kidding!" Naruto spat out between each laugh. "Look at you! You're skinny enough as it is!"

"You don't understand…" Hanabi mumbled under her breath with disdain, the ivory color returning to her face.

"Oh, I don't do I? I think you stay skinny because guys find that attractive," Hanabi begun to blush again, albeit a small one. "Which I most certainly do."

Instantly, they both hear Teuchi laughing hysterically from the storage room, catching both of them back off, causing both parties to think the same thing: 'What the hell is he laughing at?'

Hanabi, in a hurry to change the subject to save herself from further embarrassment, she poised a rephrased question from before. "Why didn't you take me to a restaurant for lunch?"

"Well, for one reason, I usually save restaurants for dinner, and two, we aren't on a date, now are we?" Naruto stated nonchalantly.

With a small frown etched upon Hanabi's face, she tilted her head down, causing her long, silky black hair to fall forward as the ends graze the granite countertop.

Instantly, Naruto recognized her reaction and grinned. "Unless you want to go on a date-"

Hanabi's head shot up at neck breaking speeds and her ivory skin turned into a hue of pink. Completely frozen with hope, she was only able to mumble part of a single word. "Wha…"

"Let's say, around 6 tonight?"

Hanabi feebly nodded, afraid to let her crush hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Well then, since it's a date, I'll be picking you up at your complex." Naruto pulled is old wallet which he affectionately named it 'Gama-Chan' and extracted a few Ryō and placed it on the counter. He leaned over to Hanabi and whispered into her ear. "I really liked that black dress of yours from last night."

A sound of a single click was faintly heard by Naruto and instantly whipped his head around with a scrutinizing look, seemingly to examine the nonexistence, as if seeing something no one else. With a single thought passing through his mind, he disappeared.

_Kakashi-Sensei._

* * *

Two figures appeared on top of the Yondaime Hokage's Head; one with bright blond hair and the other with striking white hair. They both glanced at each other and the older of the two spoke first.

"Enjoying your time with Hanabi? I see you're not wasting any time making your moves."

"Shut it Kakashi! I would've gotten back with Hinata-"

"Just to go through the pain again? Is it just me or do you like to take the worst path possible? Did you forget Sakura-"

"That's the worst possible path sensei! Besides, she would never go out with me… Not after killing… Sasuke…"

"She doesn't hate you Naruto. It was the only way to save Sasuke and we, as in the WHOLE VILLAGE, know that, including Sakura. Besides, it's obvious she likes you. It was obvious since you came back with Jiraya."

"Oh yeah, she definitely likes me, hence why she punched me so much…"

"Only because you were being an idiot…"

"An idiot doing the right thing…" Naruto sighed heavily before picking the topic back up. "So are you serious 'bout Sakura liking me?"

"Naruto…" The older shinobi hanged it head in sheer disappointment. "You don't understand woman's mind yet, do you?"

"I would if they were more…"

"Straight-forward? Good luck with that Naruto."

"Come on Kakashi-Sensei! Certainly you must be able to give me some tips!"

"Well, my best tip for you is to go out with Hanabi."

Naruto glared at his sensei. "I was going to do that anyways. At least I can read her somewhat-"

"And that's my point, Naruto."

"What now?"

"I mean that Hanabi's the best chance for you to learn how to understand girls."

"So what, I should ask her to teach me?"

"That's the last thing you want to do. Trust me. She plays little mind games, but she's still fairly straight forward with what she wants, so she's perfect for you."

"Kakashi, I understand you as much as I understand the woman in this village…"

Kakashi chuckled lightly before returning to his serious state. "Now, as for the reason I came for you is because the Hokage wishes to see you tomorrow morning, at sunrise, understand?"

"Ok, Tomorrow, sunrise. In her office?"

"No, at the hospital."

"Not uh… I'm not going there! You both know I hate the hospital!"

"Do you really want to Tsunade to go on a man-hunt again? You do recall what happened last time you didn't show up, right?"

Naruto shuddered violently and stepped back from the sheer memory of it. "I-I'll b-be there…"

"Well, that's all for now. I'll let you get ready for your date with the."

"Shut up Kakashi-sensei." Naruto remarked back against Kakashi's tease. Instantly, both of them formed the Tiger hand sign and disappeared; one was smirking and the other scowling.

* * *

The small apartment lit up and a screech burst forth from nowhere and rang in Naruto's ear.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO! YOU NEARLY BLINDED ME! AGAIN!"

Naruto glanced to the source of the sound and saw a pink-haired kunoichi laying upon his bed in an intriguing manner.

"U-Uh…" Naruto's eyes traced the hills and curves of the woman before him, for there was no denial that she has become beautiful and more endowed in the past few years, even though her temper has gotten worst. "Wha-What are you doing here Sa-Sakura?"

_Oh Kami, it looks like he's undressing me with those eyes of his…_ Sakura quickly sat up, pushing the thoughts of lust out of her mind. "I just wanted to see if it was true that you were back… That's all…" Her cheeks began to change to the same hue of pink hair.

Naruto immediately reflected upon what his sensei told him about Sakura as he saw her blush. _Could Kakashi be right? Could Sakura actually like me?_ Naruto quickly pushed the thought out of his mind, crawled onto the bed and pulled Sakura down with him.

Instantly, the two felled into their normal routine; Naruto laying down on his back and Sakura laying on her side, her head laying on the hard surface of Naruto's chest. Naruto remembering that this routine only happened because it started when Sakura needed a shoulder to cry and he just happened to be in a bed at the hospital after the climatic fight with Uchiha Madara.

Slowly but surely, days, weeks and months after his release from the hospital, Sakura would always visit Naruto in his apartment, wanting to cry. As time passed by, she begun to just lay down with him without crying, as if she just wanted someone to hold her, but he knew she was still crying on the inside. Their friends always thought it was some unspoken romance between the two, and he had to admit he liked the idea, but he also knew that her true love was Sasuke and Sasuke alone.

So for the first time in over six months, he felt her fingers intertwine with his golden locks as well as her other set of fingers trace along his chest as he ran his fingers through and through her shimmering pink hair and her back. He felt her breasts press themselves against him as she raised her lips to his ears.

"I really missed you Naruto… I missed your touch…" The kunoichi whispered in a sweet and innocent, yet seductive tone.

_Ok, this is definitely not normal! What is going on with Sakura-chan!_ Naruto quivered at the sound of her voice. "I-I missed y-you too Sakura-chan…"

With a smile, her fingers left his hair and chest and she wrapped him in her arms, clinging onto him. In a single moment, he felt her breasts press against him even more, her soft, moist lips press against his feral whiskers upon his cheek and a soft click in the distance, obviously coming from the camera of a very devious, white-haired sensei. Suddenly, everything faded into nothingness, enveloping him in total darkness for a mere instant.

* * *

With a moan and a groan, the blond shinobi stirred from his sleep, stretched his arms and gave a mighty yawn. He tilted his head towards the clock and instantly noticing three things; his arms was around a woman, the piercing green eyes of that same woman, covered by sleepy pink hair, with a hint of satisfaction behind the green irises and the blue numbers on his clock telling him he has half-an-hour before his date. Instantly, out of complete panic, Naruto shot up and stumbled out of bed.

"Oh this is bad! REALLY BAD! I'm sorry Sakura, but you have to go. I need to take a shower and get ready-"

Sakura smirked as she watched the disheveled Naruto stumbled across the small room looking for a set of clothes. "I can help you take a shower…"

Naruto froze instantly and heard a slight laugh from behind. "I'm just kidding Naruto…" She stood up and walked towards the door, giving him a light kiss as she walked passed him.

The gears in Naruto's head begun to turn, reminding him of the problem he was having earlier with Hanabi's training session. "Hey Sakura! Hey, uh… Do you know a way of transferring chakra so that one might uh… Extend someone's training?"

"Yeah, I came across a scroll the mentioned a way about that. I'll give it to you tomorrow, ok, but you owe me dinner, got that!" Sakura smiled gently and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Didn't even give me a chance to say yes or no…" Instantly, he heard another small chuckle from beyond his door, clearly coming from Sakura who was just resting against the other side of his door. Seconds later, he finally heard her footsteps echo into nothingness and resumed his pre-date routine: shower, shave, brush teeth and get dressed.

* * *

A shinobi, wearing the classic black and white suit, made his way through the maze of hallways of the Hyūga's Sōke Compound. With each person he passed, each of them turns their head in return, completely stunned by his presence. Finally, after several minutes, he made his way to the center dining room.

After stepping in, he noticed three people seated around the small square table located in the center of the room, its dark wooden legs holstering it up just high enough above the tatami mat flooring to allow folded legs to slide underneath it. Instantly, his eyes caught the three of them, and only one was smirking. With a devious smile plastered upon his face, he was the first to comment the guest in their presence.

"Hello Naruto, you're looking very nice tonight. May I ask as of to why?" Neji finished his sentence by taking a drink of sake, trying his best to hide his smirk.

Hiashi quickly cut in before giving Naruto the chance to reply. "It wouldn't have anything to do with my Hanabi, would it?"

Hinata quickly did a double take to her father before looking right at Naruto, who was refusing to meet her eyes.

"You are very sharp Lord Hyūga; I am indeed here to take Hanabi out to dinner." Naruto smoothly replied, just to skip out the most embarrassing part of it.

"I'm I not wrong to think that this is a date with my cousin, Naruto?" Neji asked nonchalantly, doing his best to hide the satisfaction of this conversation.

_Is that really how you want to play? I guess it's time to fight fire with fire…_ Naruto grinned maliciously towards Neji, not bothering to hide it from anyone before speaking. "So how's TenTen coming along, Neji?"

Instantly, the mask Neji was hiding behind shattered, just like the cup he was holding, leaving only horror plastered upon his face. "H-How do you know about that!"

"What's going on Neji?" Hiashi commanded from his spot at the table.

"Remember Neji, I can sense chakra, as well as life and emotions. So the question shouldn't be 'how did I know', but 'how long have I known', right?" With the damage dealt back, Naruto spun on a heel and toes and faced the door, mere moments before Hanabi walked through.

The petite, white eyed, ivory skin beautiful before him was wearing a tight, knee-length, shiny black dress with spaghetti straps. The fabric clung to her willowy shape, showing off each curve of her body and even showed a little bit of her cleavage. Accompany her dress is a set of heels that raised her height from 162 centimeters to almost 170, leaving her just 10 centimeters short of her date.

"So uh… How do I look, Naruto?" Hanabi whispered quietly, embarrassed to ask the question in front of her family.

A small smile grew across his face as she finished her question. "You look very beautiful Hanabi. Just one thing…"

The only other two things that caught his eyes were that her lips were a soft pink; which he couldn't tell if it was because of lipstick or not, and that she wasn't wearing a jacket. He knew that the night air would still be a bit chilly, so he took off his suit jacket and placed it on Hanabi's shoulders, which quickly engulfed her petite figure. He quickly reached behind her head and pulled out her long, silky black hair from underneath the jacket before returning his gaze to the other Hyūga family members.

"Well, Lord Hyūga, I'll have your daughter home before 10 tonight, if that's alright with you." Naruto quickly bowed to show his respect before awaiting his response.

"Hanabi can stay the night with you if she so wishes to. Now you two should get going before it's too late for dinner."

Hinata fainted almost instantly, Neji was gawking at his uncle and Hanabi and Naruto simply stared at each other blankly, not quite sure what they heard Hiashi said. A few seconds passed and Naruto grabbed Hanabi's hand and lead her out, both of them quite flustered from that single comment. As they left the room and walked through the hallways once again, Naruto released his grip from Hanabi, but she still held on, causing Naruto to re-grip her hands.

As they paced their way out of the compound, they stopped halfway between the gate and the entrance to the Sōke Compound. "Uh, Hanabi? Know what… We'll just talk about that later…"

Hanabi kept walking, this time leading Naruto out of the compound, obviously severely infuriated with her father. "Yeah, let's just forget what he said, because it's not up to him who I sleep with!"

"Uh, Hanabi, when you say it like that, it sounds like-"

"Well I HAVEN'T!" Hanabi stopped immediately in her tracks and turned towards Naruto, with tears streaming down her face. "Guys… They only want to date me because of my status… No one dates me because they LIKE me…"

"Oh yeah Hanabi, that's why I'm here, just to get famous for dating someone of your caliber…" Naruto huffed and glanced sideways.

Hanabi, completely mortified with what she said, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shirt. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun; I didn't mean to include you in that…"

Naruto glanced down at the crying beauty before him and immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry Hanabi; I didn't mean to say it like that either. It's just that people only date me for the same reason. Because I'm a hero, that's it…"

Hanabi tilted her head up, the stars in the night sky reflecting off them as tears slowly poured out. "No-Not my sister…"

"Look how that turned out… First one to like me for whom I was, and she got possessive…"

Hanabi chuckled lightly, her tears coming to a slow stop as she stared straight into his blue eyes. "Well, third time's the charm Naruto…" She read the expression on Naruto's face and replied immediately to his unspoken question.

"Yes, that short relationship with Sakura after the Forth Ninja War does count Naruto… So I am Number 3…"

"Well, let's get back on our way to dinner, alright?" Naruto smiled as he ran the pad of his rough thumbs underneath her eyes to wipe away her tears.

With a smile, she hugged Naruto one more time before heading the short distance from the compound to the North-West Dining District of Konohagakure no Sato, still clinging to her date's arm.

* * *

After a slow, leisure walk through the many streets of their village, the couple found themselves in the bulk of the Dining District. With streets pointing in every direction, the two spun around, looking for the right street to turn on, until Hanabi realized she didn't know where they were going to dine at.

"Uh, Naruto… Where are we eating?"

"If I told you, wouldn't that ruin the surprise? Ah, that's the right street!" Naruto pointed out excitedly and took Hanabi by the hand and pulled her along. "Trust me, you're going to love this place, I promise."

After several moments of walking down a single street, bearing South, passing up the Konoha Mai restaurant, they entered the less dense area of the Dining District and suddenly turned West of their Southern direction. They ran into the famous Naka no Kawa and followed it downstream. As Hanabi continued to follow her date, she saw a building not only built near the river which they were following, but actually built on top of it.

From a distance, Hanabi could tell that the building before them was made of a deep, cold black color stone, so it seemed similar to the color of the night sky. As they drew near, she noticed that the building was actually round, like a short cylinder, instead of boxy, like most buildings, with a semi-spherical dome as a roof. Noticing her reaction, Naruto grinned widely and took her to the entrance, which on the papers hanging from the top of the entrance had the kanji characters of Hi no Ishi upon them (火の意志).

"Oh, I heard about this restaurant. It opened very recently actually, but it's pretty hard to get in with reservations. They said it would take 3 days to get a table, so we decided not to go." Hanabi paused for a moment, as they waited outside the entrance, pondering. "Wait, how did you get a table Naruto?"

"I'll tell you when we sit down."

Naruto chuckled loudly as they walked through the entryway, which was through the Ten meter thick wall of the restaurant. As they stepped through entryway, Hanabi peered around, noticing that the ground was just that, ground. No wooden floors, no tiles, just grass, wooden tables, slabs of stone and the river that ran through the restaurant.

Slowly, she began to trace the path of the river from one end to another until her eyes saw a dark brown, wooden bridge, about Ten meters wide, arcing slightly over the river, allowing people to get to the other side of the restaurant. _Well, that's pointless. I mean everyone in the village is a ninja, so couldn't they just jump over it, or just walk over it? Well, I guess that might be hard to do in heels and dress shoes…_ Hanabi thought quietly to herself as she continued to observe the restaurant, her eyes catching onto the beautiful cheery blossom trees every once in a while.

Hanabi picked out details such as the lit fire pits, surrounded by stones to keep the fire from spreading, to bring warmth and light to the area, as well as four ponds surrounding the bridge, each of them carrying koi fish in their bodies of water and on the island of each pond were rocks that had the kanji characters of North, East, South and West carved into them, and by standing on the bridge, you could point out which direction is which. She slowly scanned each of the various sizes of tables made out of wood, ranging from being able to sit Four people to Sixteen people, and surrounded by a single slab of black stone, carved out like a donut to allow people to sit around the tables. She even picked out a few friends before applying her attention back to her date, absolutely amazed by the beautiful simplicity of the place.

Before she even knew it, they were greeted by a young, busty, brunette waitress dressed in black business pants and a white blouse with a black jacket, which seemed to hug her body smoothly, showing off her curves. Upon the jacket was the kanji characters of Hi no Ishi (火の意志) stitched in gold across the heart on the front and the upper back, near the collar. The waitress had long, straight brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes, while her skin a soft tan, as if it was kissed lightly by the Sun just recently.

With her chocolate-colored eyes, she examined Naruto thoroughly, as if undressing him in her thoughts, and quickly glanced at his date. "Hello Lord Uzumaki and Lady Hyūga, I presume a table for two?"The waitress asked as she pulled out a pen tucked into her ear and a clipboard attached to her waist.

"No ma'am, I would like to have my small alcove, if you don't mind." Naruto replied nonchalantly, obvious ignoring the fact that this waitress fancied him.

"Which one, First Floor or Second Floor?"

Naruto peered around and then skyward, obviously looking through the nonexistent roof, which caught Hanabi off guard for a moment and before she could ask, Naruto pointed up and both of them followed her up a set of stairs that hugged against the wall and to a solid wall, which a single fūin fuda appeared from nowhere on it.

"I trust you know what to do, Lord Uzumaki?"

"Yes, miss…?"

"I'm Ms. Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, the older sister of Kiba Inuzuka."

"OH! I didn't recognize you without those red fangs on your cheeks, I'm sorry!"

"Well, by Code of Conducts, I can't wear my fangs here." Hana sighed deeply, obviously annoyed by the rule, being unable to show her association with her clan proudly.

"I'll be sure to talk to Shikamaru about that and get that changed." Naruto smiled and he formed a half-Tiger hand sign and pulled off the fūin fuda with his spare hand, allowing a passage way to an alcove to emerge.

"Thank you Lord Uzu-"

"Just call me Naruto, Hana! I mean I do know your brother."

"Right… Thank you Naruto, I'll come see you in Five minutes." And with that, Hana walked away usually fast to tend to another customer.

As Hana walked away, Naruto lead Hanabi through the archway that appeared after the removal of the seal. Just beyond the archway was a small sized, round wooden table that could fit four people comfortably. Surrounding the table was a single slab of the same black stone which made up the entire restaurant, cut to match the curve of the table, allowing them to sit around the table comfortably.

As they sat down on the stone seats, Hanabi noticed the room was strangely lit and notice that this room, just like the rest of the building, had no roof, so it was lit by the stars in the night sky. She looked up, completely amazed by the site of it, for you could enjoy your dinner and look at a beautiful view of the night sky. Finally snapping out of it, she turned to Naruto to begin her inquires.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on here?"

"What do you wish to know Hanabi?"

"Why did I see a roof on the outside but not on the inside?"

"Ah, that would be a one-sided genjutsu kekkei. It's only an illusion to keep people from peering in on the customers. This place doesn't really have a roof, hence why we can see the night sky." Naruto glanced up, peering through the open space where a ceiling would normally be at and began to stargaze a little.

"Are you sure it's not the other way and what about if it rains?"

Naruto chuckled lightly and pointed to one of many fuda upon the walls which only just begun to reveal themselves. "This whole place has many kekkei fuda to create their kekkei which surrounds the space in which we are. For example, along the main inner wall of the restaurant are 20 sets of kekkei fuda, each set being four fuda, they can prevent things entering the vicinity, such as rain, snow, hail and so on."

"So each set of kekkei fuda helps keep unwanted things out, correct? But why haven't I seen these fuda until just now?"

"Would you like for fuda to be visible in a restaurant? It's merely hidden by a genjutsu kekkei meant just for the fuda. Any other questions you would like to ask?" Naruto focused his attention upon his date.

"How did you get a seat here when this date was only planned earlier today?"

"Because, dear Hanabi, I'm the co-owner of the restaurant, my partner being Shikamaru. Now if we're done with questions-"

"Just one more. Why was this built on the stream?"

"So the fish would be fresh, along with everything else on the menu." Naruto beamed happily as he brought up the menu and begun to browse through it and Hanabi quickly followed suit.

A few moments passed by after Hanabi finished her inquires with Naruto and their selection of their food, Hanabi begun to twirl her brunette hair with her idle fingers nervously.

"So, uh… Naruto…"

"Yeah Hanabi?"

"Do you… Really like me?" Hanabi quickly glanced down to the menu she was just looking through.

"Well, you are better than my fangirls," Naruto slid closer to Hanabi. "Plus you're fairly straight forward with me, so yeah, I would say I really like you."

Naruto swiftly bent down and kissed Hanabi lightly on the cheek just as their waitress, Hana, walked back in.

"I'm sorry… Am I interrupting something?" Hana took half-a-step back, making her way out of the alcove as she looked at the two, which she noticed one was blushing and the other smirking. _Why is he smirking like that? Is this just a game to him? No, this is Naruto, I know him, and he wouldn't be smirking for that reason… Would he?_

"Uh… No, not at all Hana… Sorry about that… Anyways, I would like to have orange chicken, vegetable rice and lo mein with brown sauce, onions and beef… Oh, and sake to drink please."

Hana quickly whipped out her pen and clipboard and began to scribble down the order as he spoke. "What about you Hanabi-sama?"

"Oh… I… Err… I… I would like…" Hanabi quickly poured over the menu before shooting her head up to reply. "Sweet and sour chicken, fried rice and… Sake too… Please…"

Naruto glanced sideways at Hanabi. "I thought you had to be 20 to drink alcohol."

"Yes, that is the normal case Naruto, but as Hanabi is from the Hyūga Ichizoku's Sōke, she has been drinking since she turned 14."

"Yeah… It's a political thing…" Hanabi blushed lightly and glanced back down, shifting her gaze away from Naruto's eyes.

"Ok, I understand. I think that will be all, Hana." Naruto lowered his head as a substitute for bowing and Hana left the alcove immediately, recognizing the dismissal.

As Hana left, Hanabi quickly kissed Naruto, planting her soft pink lips on his whiskers, immediately causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Ha-Hanabi, please don't kiss me there…"

"What the hell, I can't even kiss you back now!"

"N-No, that's not it… Just don't kiss me there…"

Hanabi eyed him suspiciously, narrowing her white eyes. "Why shouldn't I?"

"These whiskers I have, they're sensitive. See, if you rub them roughly, I get agitated quickly, and well…" Naruto glanced sideways, removing his eyes from her gaze. "If-"

"If I rub them gently, you get turned on?" Hanabi asked in her sweet, innocent tone, concealing the devious smile hidden underneath.

After a few moments of silence between the silences, Hanabi lunged at Naruto. She parted her lips and stuck out the small tip of her tongue and ran it against the middle whisker on his left cheek. Instantly, as if flipping on a switch, Naruto inhaled sharply, grew rigid with ecstasy, his eyes widen greatly from the sensation, a hand wrapped around the back of Hanabi and gripped firmly onto a clump of hair.

Hanabi pulled away from the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek with a smirk. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her hair, which in turn tugged at the base of her head, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She clenched her eyes shut and a small moan of pleasure escaped through her parted lips. Just as the sensation came, it disappeared, leaving her embarrassed, but hooked.

The couple only stared at each other, remaining silent, continuously blushing more and more. More time passed as the awkward silence went on, until Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Uh… Hanabi… I'm-"

"I'm sorry Naruto!" Hanabi spurted out, cutting him off. "It's my fault this happened. I shouldn't of… Licked… You…"

"No Hanabi, it's you who should be saying sorry, it should me! I could've hurt you…"

"Instead you turned me on…" Hanabi mumbled lowly under her breath. _Damn it… Now I'm horny as hell… Kami, I hate being Fifteen! I hate these hormones!_

"Yeah… So I heard…"

"How about we just forget all about that, for now…?" Hanabi asked as she hanged her head so low, it banged against the table, but she didn't feel any pain.

"Yeah… Let's just do that…" Naruto looked around before speaking again. "How good are you at form manipulation?"

Hanabi shot up from the table and stared at him with disbelief, clearly thinking he meant something else. "Wha?"

"Uh, you know… Changing the form of your chakra."

"Oooh! Well, we never did any exercise about that. We only learned about chakra control and applying it to parts of our body, such as our feet and hands. Mind telling me a bit about it?"

Just as Hanabi finished her question, Hana cautiously stepped into the room, carrying to trays of food and drinks for the customers. The brunette waitress laid the trays down on the table and placed the plates of food before them, the scent of dinner wafting through the air. After placing the food and drinks on the table, she swiftly grabbed the trays and left the room, uncertain if she was interrupting anything again.

"Well, now that we have our food, we can seal the room-"

"Wait, what!" Hanabi exclaimed a little louder than she meant, but the voice didn't not carry as Naruto slapped a fūin fuda just as he finished his sentence, causing the entryway to disappear.

Naruto's gaze shifted the room, as if looking for something that wasn't even there. "Well Hanabi, I can't let just anyone hear about Rasengan."

"What does the Rasengan have to do with form manipulation?"

"Rasengan is the extreme version of form manipulation, but let's start from the beginning."

Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke them part and immediately began to eat his dinner. After a good fifteen minutes, they were finished with their meals and the explanation of the chakra form manipulation.

"So what you're saying is the easiest one to start out with is just making your chakra visible?"

"Yes, but we're going to skip all of those levels and skip straight to the Rasengan."

"But Naruto, that's an A-Ranked jutsu, without any elements added to it. It took the Yondaime YEARS just to master that part."

"And it only took me three weeks… Trust me; I know the best way to teach it to you. The same way Ero-Sennin taught me! Plus it will be a lot easier for you since you can actually examine what my body does when I perform the jutsu."

"So you want me to use the Byakugan and mimic you? I think that might work."

"And it will work faster if you use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Seriously? But that completely exhausted me! I mean you were making thousands and having them train, while I was only using five!"

"I'm working that kink out, ok? I'll find a way around it… I've already found a way to increase the amount of chakra you have, but it takes a long time to build it up… I should have a way for you tomorrow."

"Sheeesh, are you going to make me a sennin too?"

Naruto turned to Hanabi with a huge grin on his face. "Maybe…" After surveying the room, Naruto slapped the same fūin fuda and the exit reappeared. Naruto shuffled around his pocket and laid down enough ryō to pay for the food and add a nice tip, even though he didn't.

Naruto extend his hand out, crossing the distance between him and his new girlfriend. "Hanabi, take my hand, I want to show you something."

Without a second thought, Hanabi grabbed his hand and immediately felt warmth coursing through his veins. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the warmth, and in just a split second, he was warmer. Just like that, the two of them was gone in a blinding flash.

With a body coated in orange flames, Naruto quickly disengaged his Controlled Kyūbi Form, dispersing is chakra flames and reverted his red eyes back to blue. With a fresh cool breeze blowing, Naruto and Hanabi inhale deeply. Hanabi opened her eyes and saw the whole village before them. Thousands upon thousands of lights lit up the hidden village, creating random speckles of light throughout the village.

"We're on your father's head, aren't we Naruto?" Hanabi whispered as she reached out, clinging onto one of his arms, the suit jacket shifting slightly with the movement of her arms.

"Yeah, we are. I'll finally be able to take on my father's surname when I turn 21…" Naruto exhaled deeply, enjoying the cool breeze, the sight, and the touch of Hanabi even more so.

"Why do you have to wait that long?" Hanabi rested her head on her boyfriend's head, her silky brown hair flowing behind the two of them.

"It was a law passed when they died by the Elders and the Sandaime. I was to be told, along with the younger generation, who my parents were and what I was at the age of 21, giving me enough time to make a name for myself. It was Old Man Sandaime's rule, so I'll respect it."

"That's very sweet of you Naruto…"

"Well, it's the least I can do for the guy that stood up for me the most." Naruto pulled Hanabi to the front of him and embraced her tightly. "Sorry, you must be shivering up here."

Hanabi inhaled deeply as she felt his warmth all over again and smelled his natural scent again, still unable to determine what it reminded her of. "Baka, it's you who should be cold. I've got your jacket while you're wearing some flimsy dress shirt…"

Naruto chuckled lightly at Hanabi's remark. "At least I got pants on."

Hanabi pushed back from him, thought still in his embrace. "Hey! You practically begged me to wear this dress for you!" Hanabi huffed playfully, but closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him once again.

"You know… You're more than welcome to sleep at my place. I'll keep you warm…" Naruto looked down with a smile and noticed her blush and immediately kept going. "I don't mean it like that!"

Hanabi giggled lightly and pressed herself against him even more, enjoying the warmth. "I know what you mean. You could be my personal heater…"

"So that's all I am to you huh? Just a heater?" Naruto remarked playfully

"No, you're MY heater…" Hanabi replied in a serious, but sweet tone. "But no, I don't think I will. Not tonight… Don't want to give my family the wrong impression about us."

"True… True…" Naruto ran his fingers through Hanabi's long hair through and through. "Hey Hanabi…" Naruto's deep voiced called out sweetly.

Drawn to his voice, she parted her head against his chest and looked up. Her white eyes met his blue eyes and in an instant, she felt his lips against hers, and she immediately soften into the moon-lit kiss.

* * *

Series' Notes

I love how the series is going right now in Japan. I really think I'm going to be dead on, or damn near to how the series will end. Only time will tell, sadly. I just want my fanfic to be consistent with the manga/anime. Mainly manga.

BTW: When Naruto enters his Controlled Kyūbi Form, you know, when he's completely aflame with orange chakra, his eyes do turn RED, but they DON'T have the slits of the Kyūbi. The pupil stays the same, only the iris changes.

* * *

Author's Notes

I just found out I can copy and paste freaking kanji characters, even if they're squares! Pretty epic if you ask me! Gives this fanfic a more authentic feel if you ask me, along with using Japanese Romaji! Gotta love NarutoPedia! One of the best sites for information on the series!

The Naruto Zombie and Clone Army have happened! Kishimoto, you have read my mind! Or the other way around, lol. Akatsuki, Haku, Zabuza, previous Jinchuriki hosts, and many more are back as zombies… OMG, it's insane. As well as a clone army of White Zetsus! I still say let Naruto out on the field and they're all toast… Every single one of them with a few moves lol. I wonder if Naruto will get his own set of Rinnegans… . There is a high probability since his cousin, or w/e, Nagato, had them… I serious do think the Rinnegan is the Uzumaki Ichizoku's dōjutsu kekkei genkai.

* * *

Part Seven:

Japanese Romaji Translations

- Daisan Enshūjō – Third Training Ground

- Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique

- Naka no Kawa – Nakano River, literally meaning "River of Southern Joy"

- Nidaime Hokage – Second Hokage – Second Fire Shadow

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

- Yondaime Hokage – Forth Hokage – Forth Fire Shadow

- Sōke – Main house

- Konoha Mai – Dancing Leaf

- Hi no Ishi – 火の意志 – Will of Fire

- Fūin – Seal

- Fuda - Tag

- Kekkei – Barrier

- Ichizoku – Clan

- Sandaime – Third – Refers to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage

* * *

Edits

29AUG2012 - Just the edits going across all the chapters. Few changes to words here and here, delete extra stuff, slight change to writing style, deleted basic apanese Romaji translations.

- Chapter Four –

- COMPLETE -


	5. 05 Before the Mission ミッションの前に

Naruto and Hanabi Chronicles

Naruto to Hanabi no Kuronikuru

ナルトと花火はクロニクル

* * *

Important Info

- I do not own Naruto -

- I will try my best to use proper English and Japanese Romaji-

- Constantly keeping up with the latest chapters of Naruto -

- I will do my best to be accurate to the manga more so than the anime -

- My inspiration for this fanfic pairing is The Ice Princess of Konoha -

- This is will be an M rated fanfic for several reasons -

- Last updated 30AUG2012 -

* * *

Author's Notice

Dear loyal fans,

I know I haven't updated for awhile and while you may be happy that this chapter is finally up, I also bring dreadful news…

No, this fanfic is not cancelled, I promise, it is merely on hiatus for a very legit reason. On the 7th of Feburary, 2011, I will be leaving to go to Naval Boot Camp in Chicago, Illinois. For obvious reasons, I will not be able to continue this fanfic for at least 6 or 9 weeks (I can't get a straight answer about the length of the said boot camp), probably more so because after the 9 weeks (just going with the longest time just in case) of boot camp, I will be stationed in Charleston, South Carolina to go to NUKE School for the Navy, where I plan to work my ass off for a year and a half to become a NUKE for the Navy.

As I said above, NUKE School will go on for a full year and a half, but don't fret! I promise with the blood coursing through my veins, that ALMOST any and all free time I have that is not spent studying, I will work on the fanfics. I do not plan to let my works die, not in the slightest, so please bear with me and wait for my eventual return (unless I somehow die… God I hope not lol).

As to why I have not updated this fanfic in a while is mainly my fault. I have been keeping myself busy with studying as much as I can to prepare me for my future Navy life. I have sadly neglected my works of literature and it will further be neglected more-so. Nonetheless, when I can, I'll pick it back up and post another chapter when I can.

Also, this may intrigue some of you, but I have a relatively good idea for a book or three… Yes, I have an idea that I would love to truly write out and sell. I doubt it to be anywhere as famous as the Harry Potter series, but nonetheless, I hope for the best. So if you see any books within the next 10 years or whatever by the author of Cody Leo Stephens (Probably just going to be Cody Stephens), be sure to read it! Lol

Without further interruptions, here is the next installment of this fanfic.

* * *

Part Two:

Replies to Chapter Four Reviews

To Cenright: Thank you for your review. I'm happy you liked this chapter and I hope you'll like the next chapter too.

To Z: Yeah, I keep getting "sannin" and "sennin" mixed up. I already fixed the mistakes in the chapter, so thank you for pointing that out! I can't catch everything sadly lol. I bet there are still some mistakes, but I just can't find them. So again, Thank you for catching my mistake.

To Sweet Heavens: One: this was an homage to my previous fanfic since I took it down, so sorry for not putting any real action into it. Two: Depends on the "action" you're talking about. I plan on them going on a mission pretty soon, but as for the more mature action, I don't know when that will happen... I'll do it when I feel like it's right.

To alexwell22: Thank you for the compliment on the fic. If you have any advice, I would be happy to hear them.

* * *

Last Chapter

The Moon-Lit Kiss

ムーンキス点灯

"You know… You're more than welcome to sleep at my place. I'll keep you warm…" Naruto looked down with a smile and noticed her blush and immediately kept going. "I don't mean it like that!"

Hanabi giggled lightly and pressed herself against him even more, enjoying the warmth. "I know what you mean. You could be my personal heater…"

"So that's all I am to you huh? Just a heater?" Naruto remarked playfully

"No, you're MY heater…" Hanabi replied in a serious, but sweet tone. "But no, I don't think I will. Not tonight… Don't want to give my family the wrong impression about us."

"True… True…" Naruto ran his fingers through Hanabi's long hair through and through. "Hey Hanabi…" Naruto's deep voiced called out sweetly.

Drawn to his voice, she parted her head against his chest and looked up. Her white eyes met his blue eyes and in an instant, she felt his lips against hers, and she immediately soften into the moon-lit kiss.

* * *

Chapter Five

Before the Mission

ミッション前に

Late in the morning, with the golden sun still rising in the sky, Naruto was sprawled along his bed, a scroll unraveled along the food of the bed. As the continuously rays of sunlight pour into his room, lighting up his golden locks and the parchment of the scroll, Naruto study the diagrams and kanji characters of the scroll.

After being up for three hours, he's been pouring into the scroll, trying to understand the diagrams, which shows the rough outline of two people. One person has their hands located upon the left half on the head, where the Kaimon is, and over the heart, where the Shimon is. It shows that the chakra of that person is flowing into the other person through those two spots. As he re-reads the kanji characters of the scroll again, it mentions that skin-to-skin contact is best to speed up the process of chakra transfer.

Naruto rolled over onto his backside and clenched his eyes shut out of aggravation. "I can't use that method! Hanabi will think I'm groping her! I'll be accused of being a pervert just for even suggesting it!"

"Indeed you would be called a pervert Naruto." A muffled voiced replied from a white-haired ninja currently squatting in the window of Naruto's apartment.

With a yelp at the sudden company, the blonde shinobi falls out of his bed, landing with a resounding thud upon the wooden floor. "Owww… Kakashi-sensei! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"If I was really sneaking, I wouldn't have spoken… But that's beside the point." Kakashi tilted his head, allowing his uncovered eye to glance the scroll. "Ah, that Chakra Transfer Technique. I take it you got that from Sakura?"

"H-how did you know that?" Naruto's squinted his blue eyes, glaring at his former sensei.

"Because that's from Tsunade's personal medical library. She was the one who came up with that jutsu. Very effective to help someone continue in battle, but almost completely useless since many people don't have large amount of chakra, though it does seem to be suited to you, one who truly has too much chakra. I take it this is to help speed up your training with Hanabi?"

"Yes. I'm trying to teach her the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Of course you already know the downside to it, the constant splitting of chakra into equal amounts without ever getting it back. At this rate, it will take her two weeks just to get that technique down!"

"Why are you trying to teach her the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"To shorten the training time and help build up her chakra reserves."

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow at his former pupil. "How will that help?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei, I have developed a seal that will force your own chakra to work against itself. For example, you know how Gejimayu weighs himself down with those weight bars and thus builds up his strength doing everyday stuff. It's like that, but just for chakra. I found that the more resistance there is to the flow of chakra, the more charka your body will produce to overcome that resistance."

"But how will multiple bunshin help with that? You forget, you divide the chakra evenly amongst the clones, thus limiting the resistance in each clone, thus the total experience of the separate clones will still equal up to the same amount if it was just done to the original body."

"I know that Kakashi, but I'm not going to place the seal on her and be done with it. We're going to be doing physical exercise and more chakra training while the seal is activated. I just want her to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu so that I can cut down the overall time of the training."

Kakashi stayed in his squatted position, wrapping his head around the training. Finally, everything clicked for him. "Ok, I see what you mean. Like how you racked up the experience of your chakra nature training, but for her, it's just shortening her training time for chakra control and physical training, while she doesn't loose the chance to build up her chakra reserves. So, how long did it take you to come up with that little seal?"

Naruto glanced sideways a bit and started to laugh nervously. "Heh… Heh heh heh… It took… Six months… I've been doing it for the past two years though… Heh heh…"

"And you never thought that your sensei might benefit from this seal?" Kakashi asked severely as he squinted his eye.

"Well, I was testing it on myself, because I wasn't sure if it was safe. After two years of using it and no side-effects from it, I guess it's safe."

"But how can you tell it's safe for other people? Your body repairs itself, so you wouldn't be able to tell the damage it does to your body."

"Well sensei, my body only heals after the damage has been done. Not during. Since I haven't felt any pain from the seal, it has to be safe."

"I see… Very insightful of you Naruto…"

"Not really… I just noticed this a few days ago… I just turned on and off the seal every now and then and decided to look back and noticed that I haven't felt any weird side-effects from it."

"Oh… So you basically you forgot about it…" Kakashi remarked off-handedly.

"Y-yeah… I forgot… Besides, what brings you here?"

"Oh, Tsunade wanted to see you about ten minutes ago…" Kakashi replied off-handedly again.

"WHAT? AND YOU'RE ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW!" Naruto watched as Kakashi performed the Kage Bunshin hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Damn him!" He growled, clenching his fist as anger pulses through his veins. "I SWEAR he does this on purpose!"

With a blinding flash, Naruto disappeared.

* * *

Hanabi was drifting through the hallways of the massive Sōke Compound until she rounded a corner and collided into an unexpected guest.

Taken back by the sudden solid object, she tumbled backwards and ungracefully fallen on her ass. "Ow…" Hanabi clenched her nose as she swore she just walked into a rock. She slowly opened her whitened eyes and saw a familiar, white-haired shinobi.

Upon finally recognizing the ninja, her eyes pulsed with rage as she glared at her the man before her. "Kakashi Hatake, what the hell! You should at least say you're sorry!"

With a light chuckle, Kakashi tucked away his signature orange book. "Sorry Hanabi-hime, I was too busy reading this book."

"Damn pervert… You and that Sannin's perverted book…" Hanabi quickly huffed as she helped herself up.

"Ah, so you're aquatinted with this book huh? Make's it seems like you read it before…" Kakashi remarked with a hidden smirk.

A light blush spread across her cheek. "I-I don't know what you mean!" Hanabi replied nervously before changing the subject, "Besides, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, yes… Lady Tsunade wishes to see you right now. That's all." With a hidden smile, Kakashi quickly performed the Kage Bunshin hand sign and disappeared in a signature cloud of smoke.

Hanabi sighed heavily once again and made her way out of the Sōke Compound before using the Shunshin no Jutsu, her form phasing into nothingness.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called out, parting the wooden door to the Hokage's office. "Hanabi is here."

"Thank you Shizune. Please let her in." Tsunade replied off-handedly, straightening a pile of forms to her side, glancing at the single scroll before her. She rubbed her forehead lightly before brushing away her blond hair.

"You wanted to see me Hokage?" Hanabi questioned as she stood a good 5 feet from the desk.

"You and Naruto… Seeing as that idiot isn't here yet, it will have to wait." The Sannin sighed heavily and motioned for Hanabi to sit in a wooden chair just on the other side of the desk from her. "So, what's Naruto trying to teach you right now during your training sessions over the past two weeks?"

"Oh, he's been trying to teach me the Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Hanabi shifted slightly in the wooden chair. "Sadly, I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet."

Tsunade intertwined her fingers and rested her chin upon them, staring at Hanabi. "That's probably because you don't have a large enough chakra reserve."

"Well, Naruto said he could try to feed some of his chakra into me and he's currently looking for a way to do it…"

"Well it just so happens I have a scroll just for that…" Tsunade swiftly got out of her chair and strolled over to a bookcase shelved with numerous scrolls. Suddenly the room brightened unexpectedly.

"Sorry Oba-chan! Kakashi just told me that you wanted to see me."

"It's ok Naruto… I'm just looking for my scroll on transferring chakra… Strangely I can't find it…" Tsunade mumbled lightly as he shifted another pile of scrolls.

Beads of sweat began to pour down Naruto's face. "Uh…. M-Maybe Sa-Sakura has it…"

"She could… She's always reading my scrolls. Just wish she would tell me which scrolls she taken. Anyways, back to why I asked for both of you to come. Naruto, I need you to go out onto an A-Ranked mission, and I want you to take Hanabi with you. It could be a good experience for her."

"So, what's the mission Hokage?" Naruto asked respectfully, catching Hanabi off guard.

Tsunade made way back to her desk before finally sitting back down into her chair. "It's an escort mission. You are to arrive in Nami no Kuni, pick up your target and escort him to the location."

"You mean where Team 7 went on their first real mission?"

"Yes Naruto… The bridge is the meeting point. From there you have to bring him back into the Hi no Kuni and bring him back to the hidden village. From there, the escort will be taken underground safely to the capital by another group. We aren't expecting confrontations, but then again, you can never know..."

"Why is an A-Ranked mission than Lady Hokage?" Hanabi asked.

"Simple, Hyūga-sama. Because the person who you are escorting in the grandson of the Fire Daimyō."

"Se-Seriously! We're escorting THE next Fire Daimyō? Isn't this a job for the Shugonin Jūnishi?"

"That's why they asked Naruto to do it, along with Shikamaru."

"Wait, Naruto and Shikamaru are part of the Shugonin Jūnishi?" Hanabi glanced at her sensei.

"Well, just me." Naruto grinned lightly. "Shikamaru was invited to join, but he turned it down."

"Nonetheless, the Fire Daimyō likes Shikamaru, thus why he asked for Shikamaru to be part of the escort team. He already having a fit about how much of a 'drag' it's going to be, but he's coming with you guys."

"But Oba-chan, that's only three people, who's the forth?"

"Kakashi, but don't think that this is going to be lead by Kakashi, Naruto. This is your mission, so you're in charge. You're Team Captain for this mission."

"But Oba-chan, I've never been a Team Captain before! I don't know what to do!"

"Naruto, why do you think I placed two experienced Team Captains on your squad…" Tsunade sighed heavily as she poised the question as a statement.

Naruto ponder this for a brief second. "Oh! I see! Kakashi and Shikamaru are going to help me!"

"Yes, they will be coming along to help you. With Kakashi's experience, Shikamaru's tactical forecasting, Hanabi's dōjutsu and your strength and stamina, I believe it will be enough to ensure a safe journey back to the hidden village." Tsunade remarked playfully.

"So when do we leave Hokage?" Hanabi asked lightly yet formally as she rose from the chair.

"Tomorrow at sunrise. You have until noon, the next day, to reach your destination. Dismissed."

Both Naruto and Hanabi replied in unison. "Hai!" With a stiff hand, Naruto grabbed Hanabi by the shoulder and both of them disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

With a blinding light, the two ninjas arrived within the dining room of the Hyūga Compound.

"Hanabi, I need you to show me your ninja equipment, alright?"

"Hai Naruto!" Hanabi responded respectfully. As the young kunoichi led her boyfriend through the maze of the halls of the Sōke Compound, nervous thoughts began to creep into her mind. _I can't believe I'm showing Naruto my room… Calm down… This isn't the time to be all girly… This is strickly for the mission… _A sly smile crept upon her face, hidden from her sensei. _At least he'll known where I sleep now… Dammit Hanabi, you are a pervert!_ Hanabi scolded herself mentally as she arrived into her bedroom.

As soon as she slid open her door, she paused slightly before making her way to the closet. She slid open the doors to her closet as swiftly as she did to her bedroom door. Gingerly, she pulled out two fully packed back pouches, a box containing extra weapons and scrolls along with her kunoichi outfit.

Naruto's eyes seem to follow from up to down, left to right, briskly surveying the room. He noticed a small bed tucked away into a corner with a window directly over it, much like his apartment. Next to the bed was a simple nightstand with a simple black lamp with a white box shade over it.

Next he noticed a writing desk with an ink bottle and brush sprawled carelessly around the top. Above it was a shelf containing scrolls, all different colors, though not many scrolls were there. Finally, his eyes fell upon her closet and noticed her wide variety of clothes, along with ten identical sets of clothing. _Those must be her kunoichi outfits… Didn't think she would need that many! I only have four sets of the same outfit, though I do have two different ninja outfits…_

Hanabi ignored the piercing blue eyes the followed her movements and promptly laid an outfit and her entire selection of weapons along her bed, emptying everything and assorting them. Naruto paced his way to her bed and immediately noticed her equipment we scratched and dull, worn from the many years of practice.

"I know they aren't that good, in fact, they're my first set. I haven't gotten a new set since I became a Genin." Hanabi remarked shyly as she observed the questioning look in her sensei's face.

"I can tell. I'll take you to buy your new equipment." Naruto surmised lazily as his eyes looked at the outfit, noticing no flak jacket or other type of armor. "Grab my arm, we're going to see a good friend of mine." Naruto beamed happily as Hanabi grabbed his forearm. Instantly, Naruto flared into his resilient form of golden flames and vanished.

* * *

A resilient flash burst forth from nothingness, leaving to ninja's in its wake. "Hanabi, go ahead and pick out your weapons. Oh, and don't forget to grab a flak jacket and some shin and forearm guards." Naruto respectfully ordered as he turned his back to his pupil, facing towards the opening to a back room. "TENTEN!" The blond ninja bellowed out with excitement over the sound of metal being sharpened.

The long piercing sound of metal being honed to a razor sharp edge came to a stop. Echoes of footsteps followed shortly afterwards until a slender figure wrapped in leather overalls came out from the back door. Completely covered in soot and dust, her cheeks do dirty it was the same color of her brown hair, which was also layered in a blanket of dirt and sweat. Tenten rested her elbows upon the counter and leaned forward towards her friend.

"Why if it isn't Naruto… " Tenten smirked as she playfully winked at him. "So what can I do for you today, Mr. Hero?"

_Always have to tease me…_ Naruto chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "Ah, I'm just here to buy my pupil's equipment. We're going on an A-Ranked escort mission tomorrow with Shikamaru and Kakashi."

"Wow… Right off the bat? You barely had any time to train your pupil/girlfriend and you're already taking her on a high level mission? I'm happy I didn't ask you to be my _sensei_." Tenten remarked with an emphases on 'sensei'.

"How did you know I was dating Hanabi?"

"Isn't it obvious, Naruto? It's because I'm dating her cousin, you nitwit…"

"Ah!" Naruto smirked lightly. "Still dating the same Neji huh. How long now? Three years? You two should just get married…"

Instantly, Tenten's face turned to a rosy shade of read, miraculously showing through her soot covered face. "Oi, shut it Naruto!"

Naruto grinned even more mischievously. "I'll talk to him about it, alright?"

"Don't. You. Dare! I don't want to pressure him into a wedding right now! Being proposed is good enough… For now…"

"Wait, say what now? Since when have you been engaged? Oh, Neji is sooo dead for not telling me this! I'm definitely not going to make up for missing his birthday now!" Naruto fumed as he starred off to the side, staring out into the street, watching as the citizens of the hidden village pass by.

"Well, he finally worked up enough courage to ask me while you were gone these past few months. I'm sorry you weren't there. At least you were here for Kiba's though. Ah…" Tenten smirked lightly as she caught a figure in the back of her shop making her way towards the counter. "Here comes your _girlfriend_, Naruto! Be sure to be a good _sensei_ and _teach_ her many things!" Smirked as her eyes narrow with mischievous delight.

Naruto stared ghastly at the kunoichi before him before he finally spat out his reply nervously. "H-how did you know!" Naruto remarked under his breath.

Instantly, her mouth dropped, completely caught off guard and shell-shocked.

"Gotcha… That's what you get for teasing me Tenten…" Naruto spat back with his trademark grin.

"Oh no… You did not just do that…" Tenten whispered to her friend, still in disbelief.

"Did not do what?" Hanabi asked as she placed her equipment upon the counter, containing eleven kunais, twenty shurikens, a trademark flak jacket of Konohagakure no Sato and some pure white, metal shin and forearm guards in the style of ANBU.

"Nothing at all Hanabi." Naruto replied instantaneously, causing a bewildering look to form on Hanabi's face. Naruto silently pulled out his 'Gama-chan' wallet from the pocket of his khaki pants and placed it on the counter. Naruto quickly pulled out enough ryō to cover the cost of the purchase and placed the items back into Hanabi's arms. He grabbed Hanabi's shoulder and both of them disappeared in a flash of resilient light.

_I still can't believe he got me like that… I seriously believed him there… Damn he's good!_ Tenten pouted as she walked back into the work room, only to get more covered in soot, dirt, and grease, if it was even possible.

* * *

Light burst forth and mingled with the sunlight pouring into the once dimly lit room of Hanabi's. Instantly the kunoichi tossed her purchases onto the bed and immediately began to swap out her old tools for her new ones and began repacking her back pouches to her configuration before storing all her weapons back inside her closet. Finally, she picked up the flak jacket many ninjas proudly wear and gripped it tightly, pressing it again her body in sheer delight.

Receiving a flak jacket is a tradition in the ninja community. Rarely do Chūnins ever get a flak jacket, let alone Genin, for the symbolism of wearing a flak jacket of your hidden village means that your sensei believes you are real ninja, ready to take on important missions for your village, ready to protect your village and most important of all, ready to proudly represent your village.

With excitement coursing through her veins, she threw the flak jacket back onto her bed and flung her arms around Naruto's neck. The fiercely pressed her lips against his as passion burned inside her. After a long moment of a passionate make out, Hanabi pulled away, allowing her soft white eyes rest upon his bright, piercing blue eyes. "Thank you so much for buying my first flak jacket Naruto… I'm so happy right now!"

"I know how you feel." Naruto whispered sweetly as he stoked her waist-length black hair. "I'll let you tell everyone, okay? I have a few errands to run throughout the day and I'll be getting everyone together for dinner tonight at the Hi no Ishi. Be there at six, ok?" Receiving a nod of acknowledgement from his girlfriend, Naruto said his goodbye. "Oh, and nothing formal, ok?"

Hanabi reached up and pressed her lips upon his once again. "Bye Naruto…" Hanabi whispered out faintly as he vanished once again, but this time he didn't take her.

* * *

With the sun setting in the west, casting a dark shadow on the right halves of the Hokage monuments, Naruto, dressed in simple dark forest green cargo pants and a long-sleeved black shirt, stepped into the circular restaurant. The familiar sound of rushing stream water filled his ears as he spotted the familiar Naka no Kawa. His eyes focused on the stream and spotted several variety of fish swimming through the stream, making their way towards the kitchen of the restaurant.

_At least they serve fresh fish._ Naruto chuckled lightly to himself before a young waitress walked up to him.

"Ah, Lord Uzumaki, I'm happy to see you again!"

Naruto glanced at the waitress and immediately noticed the red fangs painted onto her cheeks, as well as the feminine suit clinging to her body. With a grin, he replied to Hana Inuzuka. "Ah, Hana, I see you noticed the change in Code of Conducts, and again, please don't call me Lord Uzumaki… I feel old when people call me that."

Hana let out a light, flirty laugh for a few seconds as her eyes examined Naruto's torso, eyeing how the black shirt clung to his muscular build. "So, what can I do for you tonight, _Naruto_?" Hana asked slyly.

"Just a room for four on the first floor, preferably one with extra seals. I have to discuss a mission with my team."

"Ah, so who may I be expecting?" Hanabi asked professionally with a slight frown on her face.

"Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara and Hanabi Hyūga." Naruto dutifully listed as Hana scowled at the sound of Naruto's girlfriend. Suddenly, Hana face became unreadable as a female shinobi walked up behind Naruto, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hi Naruto." A sweet voiced called out from behind before walking into his line of sight.

Naruto examined the young kunoichi before him and noticed she was wearing simple black slacks and a white blouse. "Hello to you too Hanabi. Did you see Shikamaru or Kakashi?" Receiving an unspoken no, Naruto sighed heavily. "They'll turn up eventually. Let's go ahead and get going."

Silently, Hanabi followed behind Naruto who was in turn following behind their waitress, Hana. Hanabi wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as he used a half-tiger hand sign and unsealed the entrance to their dining room. Hana left quietly after remarking she'll be back in five minutes to take orders.

Hanabi glanced at the medium sized wooden table and the large, circular stone that surround the said table, acting as seats for everyone at the table, which could easily fit four people comfortably. Naruto and Hanabi paced their way to the other side of the table, allowing them both to view the entrance of the room.

Time flew by as the two ninjas told each other how their day ways. "Well, I saw Oba-chan and she nearly ripped me a new one."

"What for-"

"Hey Naruto, sorry I was late. Been running errands all day for Lady Hokage. I just wanted to watch clouds today…" A raven-haired shinobi called out as he leaned against the arced entrance of alcove. Dressed in a black shirt and baggy khaki pants, he made his way into his seat and gave a mighty yawn.

"Wanted to watch clouds in bed with Temari is more like it…" Naruto mumbled lightly before receiving a glare from his comrade. "Any ways, now where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Right here Naruto." A white-haired shinobi called out as he walked through the entry way. "Sorry I'm late; I saw a stray cat on the road and had to find it a shelter."

"Right… And I'm Hokage…" Naruto spat. "Alright, since everyone is here now we need to go over plans…"

* * *

Author's Notes

I'm sorry about this being a relatively short chapter, in fact, it more of a filler chapter… I just felt like I should make things more realistic, as in actually having a chapter going over what the team does the day before the actual mission. Just feels more real to me…

Anyways, when I get back from boot camp, I plan to do some revisions over each chapter. Just editing a few things here and there, nothing too big. I mainly plan to do away with the whole "Date/Time/Location" thing. I only did that to help myself keep track of the dates and stuff and I plan to just keep an author's chapter copy and edit it when I upload it to FFN.

Until next time, Kokuryu out.

* * *

Part Seven:

Japanese Romaji Translations

- Kaimon – Gate of Opening – First Gate

- Shimon – Gate of Death – Eighth Gate

- Gejimayu – Centipede Brows – Nickname for Rock Lee

- Sōke – Main House

- Sannin – 3 ninja's, referring to Jiraya.

- Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique

- Nami no Kuni – Land of Waves

- Hi no Kuni – Land of Fire

- Fire Daimyō – Fire Lord

- Shugonin Jūnishi – Twelve Guardian Ninja

- Ryō – Money used in the Naruto universe. 10 Yen equals 1 Ryō

- Hi no Ishi – Will of Fire

- Naka no Kawa – Nakano River – "River of Southern Joy"

* * *

Edits

30AUG2012 - Just the basic updates being applied to all the chapters.

Chapter Five -

- COMPLETE -


	6. 06 Calm Before the Storm 静けさの前の嵐

Naruto and Hanabi Chronicles

Naruto to Hanabi no Kuronikuru

ナルトと花火はクロニクル

* * *

Important Info

- I do not own Naruto -

- I will try my best to use proper English and Japanese Romaji-

- Constantly keeping up with the latest chapters of Naruto -

- I will do my best to be accurate to the manga more so than the anime -

- My inspiration for this fanfic pairing is The Ice Princess of Konoha -

- This is will be an M rated fanfic for several reasons -

- Last updated 31AUG2012 -

* * *

Arthur's Notice

Dear fans,

Yes, I am indeed back from the dead. It has been a very long time (OVER A FULL YEAR!) since I last posted a chapter. Infact, I posted the last chapter just before I left for boot camp. That seems like forever ago, lol.

Anyways, I have fully re-read the previous 5 chapters, and believe it or not, I really did forget what my story was about... Anyways, this is the newest chapter. After this is posted, I will be editing all the previous chapters because I decided to write in a new style per say, and to make any corrections I've noticed while re-reading my story.

I was originally going to scrap this and reboot it, again, but I decided against it. I put too much into this and already have a lot of fans reading this, so I'll just do a few tweaks and keep going with the original plan. I just can't believe I was doing about 40,000 words over 5 chapters. Damn, I was a machine while I was first releasing this.

Another thing, I will start mentioning the time in military format from now it, just to make things easier. No more Ten past Ten PM or whatever. For example, 6 AM will be 0600 (pronounced like zero six hundred), and 6 PM will be 1800 (pronounced like eighteen hundred) while 12:45 PM will be 1245 (twelve forty-five). The date format will be DDMMM, as in today is 13JUN. There isn't a year due to the fact they never mention the year at all in the Naruto Universe. I may or may not include the days of the week. I probably will stop that all together since what day of the week won't really matter.

* * *

Replies to Chapter Five Reviews

To hillbilly62085: Thank you for that catch. I was in a rush when I typed out that chapter, so as soon as I get a chance to do so, I'll go ahead and make the necessary changes. Since I don't have a beta, I don't have anyone to proof-read it besides myself, and I can't catch everything, lol.

To Cenright: Haha... some stories on shelf for 6-9 months huh... I think mine took the cake at 16 months... Sorry, lol. Being a sailor isn't easy, that's for sure... I really hope you get to come back and read this reply, cause that just means you're another fan that hasn't abandoned me, lol.

To warrior of six blades: Thank you for your comment. I'm happy you enjoy the fanfic of an amateur such as myself.

To Desturion: I'm happy you also like my fanfic, but I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this update. It truly has been TOO long.

* * *

Last Chapter

Before the Mission 

ミッションの前に

"Hey Naruto, sorry I was late. Been running errands all day for Lady Hokage. I just wanted to watch clouds today…" A raven-haired shinobi called out as he leaned against the arched entrance of alcove. Dressed in a black shirt and baggy khaki pants, he made his way into his seat and gave a mighty yawn.

"Wanted to watch clouds in bed with Temari is more like it…" Naruto mumbled lightly before receiving a glare from his comrade. "Any ways, now where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Right here Naruto." A white-haired shinobi called out as he walked through the entryway. "Sorry I'm late; I saw a stray cat on the road and had to find it a shelter."

"Right… And I'm Hokage…" Naruto spat. "Alright, since everyone is here now we need to go over plans…"

* * *

Chapter Six

Calm Before the Storm

静けさの前の嵐

Naruto woke up and stared at the analog clock next to his small nightstand. Reading the Hour and Minute hands, he determined the time was roughly 0515. "Like clockwork..." Naruto mumbled as he swept his legs out of his bed. _I don't want to go today... Augh._

Naruto ran his fingers his hair and gave be big yawn during the process. He lifted himself off his worn bed and made his way to the restroom for his morning routine of brushing, shaving and showering.

After an hour has passed, he finally stepped out all squeaky clean and rustled around for some clean clothes. _I'm running low on clothes again. I guess I need to do laundry when I come back._

Naruto looked between his two ninja outfits. One was his Shinobi uniform, which he wore when we worked with different countries, and the other was his Konohagakure Uniform, which we mixed and match with several different colors of clothes so he didn't always look the same. There was a third set, but he reserved those for very special occasions.

Knowing that he would be transporting the next Fire Daimyō, he should wear the uniform representing his village. He wrapped his arms and legs in the same type of wrappings that he gave to Neji earlier that month and applied chakra to the seal to make it heavier.

Afterwards, he pulled on a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt with a red string zig-zagging up his right side in which he pulled to make it more form fitting. _I hope this is as good as the mesh chain mail I always worn._ He then slipped on some discrete metal shin guards before pulling his khaki-colored cargo pants up, leaving his shirt tucked in.

He then attached two pouches to the back of his pants, pulled on his black boots and equipped his samurai-styled arm guards he received from the samurais of the Land of Iron after the war. He pulled his forest-green flak vest over his attire, pulled on black, fingerless gloves with a metal plate on each hand, and tied his hitai-ate to his forehead. Looking at the clock, he sighed heavily. _0623. Time to head out for the mission._ Naruto pulled up his window and jumped out at full speed, racing towards Ichiraku's before heading to the South Gate.

* * *

Excitement coursing through Hanabi's veins as she jumped right out of the bed. She knew this was an A-ranked mission, so she should be more serious, but she was already going on her first mission with her sensei/boyfriend.

_Wait, is Naruto my boyfriend? We went on a date, so we could be dating, but he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend..._ Hanabi thought to herself. She rapidly shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I don't have time for this! I need to get ready for the mission!" Hanabi exclaimed a bit louder than she meant to, resulting in her clapping her mouth with both hands as a physical reminder to be more quiet as she mentally scolded herself.

From that point, she did her usual morning routine, albeit at a slower pace, knowing she would have plenty of time, seeing as she picked out her outfit and gear to use the previous day.

Before she knew it, an hour had passed as she was making the final adjustments to her outfit, making sure everything fit snugly now so it wouldn't bother her for the trip. She quickly dashed off to dining hall of the compound, where she joined Neji, who was already having breakfast.

"Ne-Neji? You're up early. Don't tell me you have a mission too?"

"No Hanabi." Neji replied as he wiped his mouth of any stray pieces of the rice ball he just finished. "I'm always up this early. I just decided to eat early this morning rather with the family so I can wish you good luck on your mission."

"Th-Thank you cousin..." Hanabi stammered out as she began to quickly prepare her meals for the next few days.

Neji then silently got up and left, leaving Hanabi with the rest of unused rice so she could make several rice balls as snacks for the trip.

* * *

"MAN I'M TIRED!" One guard proclaimed as he took a huge yawn.

"We've only been here for, like, half-an-hour! If this is how tired you are in thirty minutes, I can't imagine how tired you will be when we get off in 12 hours!" The second guard commented.

"Hey, I'm only this tired because it's so early."

"At least the Sun is up. I rather be here throughout the day than have the graveyard shift."

"True that. I rather be sleeping in though."

"All you do is complain man. Tsk." The second guard retorted as he made a rude noise.

"Well, once I can get some coffee, I'll be better."

Suddenly the blonde ninja landed right in front of them with a decent thud. "Then how about you go get some real fast while I hold down the fort here?"

"I-Is that you Naruto-sama?" The first guard replied.

"Yep, now go get some coffee." Naruto remarked quickly.

"Ha-Hai!" The guard replied affirmatively as if he was just given an order before taking off at full speed.

"Are you sure that's ok? From the looks of it, you're about to head out for a mission."

"Indeed he is..." A different ninja replied as jumped from a rooftop, landing next to Naruto. "What a drag..."

"There you are Shikamaru. That's half of us. It's ok. I said 0630 because I knew Kakashi would be at least half an hour late."

"You don't say?" A feminine voice replied. A petite brunette kunoichi landed next to Shikamaru, searching the area with her pale eyes.

"And that makes three." And the time is nooooow," Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall in the guard house. "0647."

Just then, the first guard returned from his coffee run. "Thank you very much Naruto, I feel much more awake!"

"It's no problem." Naruto gave his signature grin. "Now if only Kaka-"

"Shi was here? Yes, if only I was here, we could all leave. Right?"

"Sensei! Woow, you aren't that late for once."

_I was waiting for that guard to come back to be honest..._ "Well, enough of that, are you ready to take charge or not, Naruto?"

"Honestly... No..." Remarked Naruto, sending Shikamaru and Hanabi crashing to the floor with disbelief.

"Too bad, you're taking charge." Kakashi remarked.

"Is there-"

"NOPE!" Kakashi retorted happily. "I'm giving you a crash course in how to be a proper leader."

_And we're his unfortunate victims... What a drag..._ Shikamaru thought to himself as he brushed off the dirt and stared at the clouds. 'At least with Kakashi and I, we can lessen the damage. I guess this would be a good for Hanabi. She'll see what she's getting herself into.'

"Fine, fine. I'll be taking charge. Our destination is the bridge located in the Land of Waves. We should reach our destination by tomorrow morning. We will travel the whole day, but will take breaks when necessary. We are camping out for the night if we don't come across a town at a reasonable time. Now, MOVE OUT!" Naruto roared out the last two words a bit louder than planned, but everyone, including himself, took off at full speed at the end of those words.

* * *

"Na-Naruto, ca-can we take a break-" Hanabi panted out as she was beginning to fall behind the group.

Naruto turned his head and look at both Kakashi and Shikamaru for advice, receiving both blank faces in returned. 'So they won't even give me guidance on this huh? I guess I just have to go with what I think is right.' Naruto landed on a branch and dropped straight down. "Ok, we're taking a break."

Kakashi and Shikamaru landed next to Naruto as Hanabi landed a fair few meters away. "Look Naruto, you can't just run in the front of the pack and that be all. You are the leader, so you should be in the front, but you also have to maintain awareness of your comrades."

"I agree with Kakashi. We don't have the stamina that you do, nor can we keep up with your speed." _I'm surprised I held on as long as I did, let alone Hanabi, who is only a Genin._

"But Genin is only a rank. It doesn't measure her strength. I mean, I was a Genin up to 3 years ago."

"You're just special Naruto. You can't apply your situation to hers. Just let her rest and tone the speed down ok. You're going to run us all into the ground."

"To add onto that, she may be the least experience of the group, but if you put her in danger, we are all in danger. We are a 4-man cell. We all have to be ready at any time. What if something happened and we all relied on her, but she was too exhausted to do anything because of all the running?"

"We all depend on each other equally. There are things she can do that none of us can do. She is an important part of the team whether you realize it or not." Kakashi remarked as he opened up his bag and pulled out a rice ball. "Now go apologize."

Naruto sighed heavily, but he knew his sensei was right. _I should've put her first. The team will fall apart if just one of us is out..._ Naruto quickly made his way over to Hanabi who was sitting against a tree, drinking water replenish the fluids lost in her body.

"I-I'm sor-" Hanabi began to say after finishing her bottle.

"Hold it right there Hanabi. There is no reason for you to say sorry. I should've noticed that you were having a hard time. I admire that you didn't complain until you were just about to pass out, but still, you shouldn't be afraid to ask us to go slower. It still doesn't excuse my actions, so I'm the one that should be sorry. I failed you as your sensei and as your leader." Naruto replied harshly, as it was more meant for himself and not her.

Hanabi smiled gently at these words. _This is why everyone likes him. Not because he's famous and strong... Ok, it might be because of those reasons, but they aren't the only reasons. It's because he's honest and caring._

* * *

The 4-man cell arrived in a market town. The town itself was that big, but there were a ton of stands lined up next to each other, lanterns lit to ward off the darkness that was coming. The group exchanged glances and headed towards the town at a normal pace.

"It is starting to get late, so how about we stay here for the night. I'm sure we're close to the coast now, so we'll cross the bridge in the morning." Naruto explained as they touched concrete for the first time since the morning.

Hanabi gave a heavy sigh as she looked around. 'I want to take a dip in the hot springs if they have any here. I never knew you could actually run almost the entire continent in one day. This is just ridiculous... ' Hanabi thought to herself as she rubbed her own shoulders. 'Naruto didn't even pay that much attention to me... Well, I can't say we can act like boyfriend and girlfriend on a mission, now can we... '

"Hey, Naruto..." Shikamaru whispered to Naruto. "I think it would be best for us to find a hotel to drop off our gear before we go eat and relax. The sooner the better too. Hanabi is about to drop."

"Shikamaru, I know that!" Naruto exclaimed back under his breathe. "My mind may not be the sharpest thing I own, but come on, give me sooome credit!" Naruto did a quick observations and picked out a hotel about 100 or so meters away. "Lets go there. After we drop off our stuff, we can eat and relax for the night."

"Good call Naruto." Kakashi commented, making his way there at a leisure pace while Hanabi left at a pace faster than anyone else.

'Man, I guess she really wants to relax...' Naruto thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm right behind you Hanabi!" Naruto yelled out as he chased after her, leaving Shikamaru and Kakashi behind.

"I wonder who is sleeping with who?" Kakashi questioned rhetorically. Suddenly Shikamaru's face paled instantaneously at Kakashi's remark.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru commented before jogging after Naruto. _I'll be damned if Naruto sleeps with Hanabi. Neji will KILL me if I let that happen!_ He reached the hotel with the two just in time. "We-We will have 1 room for four people..."

Hanabi just turned head at Shikamaru and gave him a glare resembling Temari. "There is no way I am sleeping with you guys! Ma'am," Hanabi turned towards the inn keeper after dismissing Shikamaru's request. "we will have two rooms; one for 3 people and another for 1 person."

Shikamaru stared dumbfounded at the petite kunoichi before him. "Wait, so I ran here for no reason..."

"What, you surely didn't think I would try get a room with Naruto, especially while we're on a mission? We haven't even gone anywhere near that far-" Hanabi began to vehemently explain to the raven-haired Jōnin before her.

"I-I didn't mean it li-" Shikamaru tried to explain before being cut-off.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I know EXACTLY what you meant!"

"Hanabi," Naruto spoke as he placed a single hand on her shoulder just as Kakashi finally walked into the inn. "You should calm down-"

_He did not just say that..._ Kakashi thought to himself as a sweat ran down the back of his head. 'Oh shit...'

"Don't tell me to calm down! I've been doing my best to keep up with you guys all day and at the end, when I finally get a chance to relax, I get accused of trying to sleep with you! You better set things STRAIGHT with your FRIENDS!" Hanabi exploded at the end. Quickly, she grabbed her key and stormed off from the group.

"What a-"

"I don't want to hear it from you Shikamaru!" Naruto retorted scornfully. "We talked about this before the trip. Everything was settled. I should've told you guys that Hanabi would be sleeping by herself, even if _I_," Naruto emphasized,"thought it was common sense." Naruto just loud enough for Shikamaru to hear before grabbing the key from the counter and walking off to their room.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the long wait guys, really I am. At least I came back to it, albeit almost a year and a half later... I can say all I want, but that won't really help me right now, will it? I'm going to spend next week editing the chapters before to fix any types and reformat this slightly to match this writing style, even though there isn't much difference.

Also, I should work on the next chapter for my Harry Potter x Cho Chang fanfic... I bet they are all pissed off at me as well... Shiiiiit... Gotta read that one as well. Not only that, but I should start working on my on original work of literature as well... Fuuuuuuuck... LOL, lots of stuff to do, but it's all worth it, just to read your reviews, whether they are good or bad ones.

Speaking of reviews, please leave one at the end of this one. Let me know whether you are happy to hear that I'm back from the dead or if you rather I stayed in the grave. Let me know of any mistakes I made, you know, the usual stuff. I'm not perfect, hell, I'm a freaking amateur, but hey, there's only one way to get better at this.

Please bare with me through all my blunders and mistakes that will let me become a better author.

Sincerely,

Cody Leo Stephens,

Sailor in the United States Navy

* * *

Seventh Part:

Japanese Romanji Translations:

Konohagakure - shortened version of Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves)

Fire Daimyō - Fire Lord - The political leader of the Land of Fire

Hitai-ate - Headband

Hai - Yes

(Surprising not a lot here this time. Will be next time, I promise though.)

* * *

Edits

31AUG2012 - Done will all the edits of this chapter and all the others. It's 0315 right now. Probably going to knock out the next chapter and post it. That or take a power nap, because I'm going to the ice rink and the beach with a certain lady friend today, then working from 0000-0800 tonight... Going to be a loooooong day. Peace guys.

- Chapter Seven -

- COMPLETE -


End file.
